


A little bit of iDubbbz

by ayas3ri



Series: The 'Gentlemenclubbbz' Era [3]
Category: Youtubers, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, College AU, Daddy Ian, Eating You Out, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Making Relationship Public, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Shopping, Someone Catches You Doing the Dirty, Stress Relief, Teasing, Youtube Meetings, domestic life, handjobs, parenting, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: A collection of iDubbbz fics from my Tumblr blog, gentlemenclubbbz. It varies from NSFW to parent and domestic life Ian.Enjoy :)





	1. How You Met

You were pretty excited today; it was Saturday and that meant you were going to visit your best friend’s house for the usual barbeque party. The bad part was that you were assigned with shopping for food and drinks since you were the only one with a car. ‘I have the house, you have the car. You lost’ your friend reasoned, and you didn’t have the heart to protest since you were probably the only responsible person out of all your friends.

So here you were at Walmart, pushing the cart through the aisles and occasionally glancing at the list in your hand. Thank God you were almost finished because frankly you grew tired of wasting a lot of time at the queue while some old man didn’t know the amount of money to give because he was partially deaf. Anyway, at least it was a rather chill day today, not many people shopping.

“Let’s see…” you mutter to yourself, having ticked off almost everything on the list. The only thing that was missing was the beer you usually drink. You swiftly steered the cart towards the alcoholic drinks aisle, where there was only one shopper. It was a tall and lanky guy, with brown short hair and black rimmed glasses on his nose, carefully examining some bottles of vodka of different flavours. You push past him, although in the corner of your eye you can see him glancing briefly in your direction and shyly checking you out appreciatively. You try hard not to blush from that since he was pretty cute at first glance, and continue on with your settled task. Scanning the shelves for your favourite brand, you realize you can’t find them. It confused you for a second and was about to give up and go for an alternative, when your gaze finally landed on what you were searching for. The only problem was that the cans were put on the highest shelf and well, you weren’t  _that_ tall. In vain you tried to reach them by staying on your toes, but your fingers barely grazed the can and could not reach them properly.

“Well, shit…” you huff, annoyed and embarrassed by the fact that the dude was still there and he most certainly saw you struggling without helping you. Not as if you expected him to actually help; but still, a bit of chivalry didn’t hurt. One more time you tried and, after realizing that there was no chance in actually getting two measly cans of beer, you sigh deeply. ‘I guess I have no choice…’

Clearing your throat and sounding as casual as you could, you turn to the guy (who still seemed busy looking at the same bottles with a barely hidden smile on his lips ever since you came around) and ask him “Hey, sorry to bother you, but can you help me?”

The guy chokes on his own spit, taken by surprise by your request. He didn’t expect you to actually swallow your pride and ask for help after failing so many times, however you didn’t seem that bothered to ask. He turns to you and after seeing your hopeful smile (you really wanted those damn cans since you could rarely find this brand everyone seemed to love), he starts to laugh. “Yeah, sure.” The boy puts the bottles back on the shelf and oh so casually reaches out for those cans you were desperate for because he was  _too damn_ tall! “How many?”

“Two.” He hands them to you and you put on your best charming smile “Thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome.” The boy pushes his glasses up in a very quirky way as you just stand there; you were sure he was going to say more, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a loud screech of ‘IAN!’ was heard and the boy turned round.

“IAN!” a fluffy haired boy appeared at the end of the aisle, stopping the moment he spotted the person he was looking for. “There you are. You’ve found anything?” the boy had an obnoxious tone of voice, laced with a strong Australian accent and he didn’t even glance at you as he approached ‘Ian’, as you just found out. The bespectacled boy glances briefly at you, unsure, but you assure him with a nod and a smile that it was ok. You had other stuff to do too. Slightly regretful, Ian is pushed by the other boy as he tells him he’s useless when it comes to alcohol.

‘Ian, huh?’ with that in mind, you happily skip with your cart to the check in, hoping that you’ll meet him again sometimes. That would be nice. It didn’t take long for you to do so because as soon as you settled in at a queue, you heard some desperate cries and, curious, you turn your head just in time to see the same fluffy haired guy screaming at the top of his lungs while being pushed in the cart by an Asian dude. Ian was trying to keep up with them, looking half embarrassed and half trying not to laugh at his friend’s shenanigans.

“Your friends seem fun.” You say as he jogs past you, not expecting him to hear you. He skids to a halt, though, recognizing your voice, and when he sees you again, he grins in a goofy way. “Hello.” You laugh at his expression.

“Hi.” He seemed rather on the edge, kept on glancing to where Max and Joji were still fucking around. “Yeah. They’re a pain in the ass.” He expresses his annoyance and you only chuckled. Just as he was about to continue, there was a loud crash and some people shouting. “I’d better…” Ian points to them and you understand.

“Yeah, go before they actually get in trouble,” you nod.

“Sorry,” he really would like speaking to you more, but alas, the odds were in his favour.

“See you around,” you smile and that makes him smile too. He runs away and you turn your attention back to your shopping. It took a while before you actually managed to pay for all of your stuff, and you were currently putting them into plastic bags. After you finished, you take the bags in each hand and walk to the exit, not really paying attention to your surroundings until you reached the sliding doors.

“Seems like we meet again.” You immediately lift up your head at the sound of the voice you probably wanted to hear more of and grin instantly when you saw Ian in front of you. He made sure to bump into you again the moment his friends got distracted by security. This was a very pleasant coincidence and he also looked happy to see you too, if the slightly pink cheeks were not a dead giveaway.

“Third time’s a charm,” you giggle, feeling butterflies in your stomach. It was as if it was a cliché romantic scene from a movie; but you loved it nonetheless. His green eyes glance down at the bags in your hands and he asks if you need help. Deciding that you certainly wanted to spend more time around him, you gladly accept his offer. But you have to ask first “Aren’t your friends going to mind?”

He makes a face, glancing somewhere behind him where the two boys were struggling with a lot of… _spaghetti cans_? ‘I wonder what are they going to use it for…’ “I’m sure they won’t.” he adds with a mischievous grin. ‘He’s probably tired of their shit…’

“Ok. Let’s go then, my car’s parked pretty far.”

You two walked slowly, such as to spend as much time together, and you talked about yourselves–after exchanging names, of course. It was a pleasant and comfortable talk that brought you close instantly because he was a kind and good boy (little do you know). It pained you when you reached your car, not wanting to say goodbye to the slightly odd boy. 

But what could you do? 

He helped you load the stuff inside and when it was all finished, you two stared at one another, smiling softly. It was obvious none of you wanted to part, but Ian could hear his friends’ calls somewhere on the other side of the parking lot and honestly, the boy was starting to get worried.

“So…” you start, wanting to propose to him to see each other again, but he beats you to it.

“I guess this is my last chance to ask you but…” Ian pushes his glasses up again and rubs the back of his neck as he shyly says “if…if you’d like to, wanna g-go out sometimes?”  

You grin as a response.


	2. A different kind of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a time where you and Ian both go to the same college.

Your heart was beating like a hummingbird, ready to pop out of your chest any second now. Various emotions flashed across your face as you stared with big eyes at your tired reflection in the bathroom mirror: eagerness and fright over what was going to happen next, a bit of naughtiness slipping in; a thing that was making your insides moist. Excitement predominated the most out of all and yet you know you shouldn’t feel this way. What you were about to do—to be part of–was… _Sinful,_  to say the least. Why did you accept this in the first place, if you didn’t like the idea?

Oh no, you didn’t accept it…Or at least, not  _willingly._ _He_  had been very persuasive and you just…couldn’t say ‘no’ to this tempting offer.

‘You’re just a pervert,’ a tiny voice in the back of your mind has kept on nagging you ever since yesterday, but you pushed it away  _again_. No need for unnecessary thoughts; the deed was halfway done and you weren’t a pussy that backs down.  

Still, you swallow a lump in your throat, clutch your books closer to your chest and take a deep breath. It takes lots of minutes before you actually decide to get a move on. You didn’t want to be late for class. You adjust your bag for the tenth time, check yourself over in the bathroom mirror;  _stalling_. However, you knew you’d have to get out eventually.  _It was inevitable_.

“You can do this, [name]…” you encourage yourself, trying to put a smile on your face before stepping out of your safe haven. ‘What are you so afraid of?’ you look at yourself, at the many layers of stylish clothing and trying not to think about what you hid underneath. ‘You’ll have to meet with him either way. If you didn’t go…’ you gulp. ‘He’d definitely find you.’ And  _he_ wouldn’t let you live with the guilt of ditching him in the most crucial of moments…

You finally exit the bathroom, trying to walk as normal as you could. You failed though, feeling slightly uncomfortable in your new… _acquisition._ It was a new item you had tried on today for the first time and the  _thing_ was pretty much invading your privacy. It didn’t seem fit, but you knew him: he’d never buy you things that weren’t tailored for you tastes.

As you walked with heavy steps, you were really starting to doubt this was a good idea. Not as if you thought it was one from the start. However, you just  _had_  to do it either way. You wanted to prove him that you weren’t a chicken. You felt stupid for being provoked by him, but you  _were_ slightly interested in the outcome.  

You changed your stride into a ‘confident’ walk towards the amphitheatre, exchanging salutes with your peers as you get near them and move into a rather secluded area, away from the other’s inquisitive eyes. You were kinda used to being the lonely wolf in the pack, but that suited your smart self perfectly. No one had any beef with you, no one bothered you, you bothered no one; it was an absolute cycle of understanding. You were like the flawless studious kid in class that spent most of their time in the library, never went to parties to get drunk, had excellent grades, the teacher’s pet; you were  _perfect._

But no one ticked you off as much as _he_ did _._ He knew you inside out, knew you were far from the perfect girl that you showed off in public. He had you wrapped around his little finger and you couldn’t escape his influence no matter what. And people didn’t need to know what you two were doing in your spare time, when you were hanging out to study. What happens occasionally behind his bedroom door should stay there… _Behind closed doors._

“You’re wearing them?” the whisper comes out of nowhere seemingly and scares the shit out of you. You jump a couple of feet in the air before turning to face the intruder of your private space. Not as if you don’t know who it was in the first place.

“Fuck, Ian!” you curse under your breath, warily glancing around at your classmates, in case they heard you. You’re afraid of any of them finding out what the two of you were planning. “Can you not?”

Ian the nerd, your classmate and supposed a very CLOSE friend in the entire group, rolls his eyes then leans on the wall next to you, towering over with his height. It intimidates you, to be honest (that was probably the idea), especially that hungry look in his dark green eyes of his. You’d never expected to see that kind of smug expression on his face, considering he looks pretty harmless most of the time. But you had been wrong about him. Soooo wrong.

And now you were facing the consequences. It made you shiver with unknown and mixed sentiments…

“Never mind.” He brings up his hand, taking a strand of your hair between his fingers and beginning to rub it suggestively. “So?” he goes on, curious about your answer.

“What?” you pretend to not understand what he was referring to. You can’t take his intense gaze any longer and shift it to your feet, finding them a lot more interesting than that handsome visage of his.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” he searches for something in the pocket of his jacket with his other hand and your heart halts for a second. “It’s thi—“

“NO!” you yell, grabbing his arm before he could pull out the object you were so fearful of. Immediately you blush afterwards when you notice people looking at you weirdly. You apologize and make sure to lower your voice when you next speak to him. “Don’t show it off!”

His grin stretches even further, turning into that insane one he always seems to pull off very well. Before he could continue teasing you, the professor appears down the hallway to open the door and you quickly shuffle inside the amphitheatre, losing yourself in the crowd in an attempt to break away from your number one source of embarrassment. Well, not as if he can’t find you later and he always does, wanting to keep you close to him…

To tease you, to see your  _every_ delicious reaction you could create. Like you were a guinea pig and he was the mad scientist. ‘Oh god, don’t think about that right now!’ You shudder, trying hard not to get aroused by that thought. You quickly find your way in the third row of the amphitheatre, behind a large group of students. You’re usually the only one in the front row, eager to answer all of the teacher’s question, but today was not the day to be there. Hopefully no one is going to wonder why you weren’t in your usual spot. Sitting somewhere in the back, behind all the others, was the best option you had. Luckily, there weren’t many attending this course and they all decided to stay in front; so you were basically shielded.

“Hello again,” Ian says from behind but you ignore him. He doesn’t mind, instead grinning nonchalantly while taking out his notebooks, as you do the same.

The class starts and the teacher is going on about some boring and uninteresting stuff and for the first time, you are  _bored._ You’re actually starting to relax after seeing that Ian was not going to act in any way. ‘Did he got bored of the idea?’ You were expecting him to do something to make you feel entertained from the very beginning: to activate the damn thing—

“Eep!” you suddenly cry out, jumping in your seat and hitting your knees on the desk. Everyone turns to look at you and the teacher asks if you’re alright, to which you can only mutter an ashamed apology, hands between your legs. When things settled back into the normal pace, you turn towards Ian, who is dutifully taking on notes as if nothing happened. “Ian!” you hiss and he looks at you as if you’re nuts.

“What?” ‘Shit, he’s doing that sexy raise of the eyebrow…’ you shake your head, not wanting to be distracted by _that._

“Don’t do that when I’m unprepared!” you’re actually amazed by the fact that you scold him for this and not for the fact that he actually made you  _wear_ them.

“Do what?” that evil grin appears once again. “Oh!” he exclaims, feigning surprise. You grit your teeth; damn him for taking Drama classes! He mastered acting without a problem. “You mean this?” A push of a button and that’s all it takes to have you moaning again. You grip the desk, so hard that your knuckles go white until the wave of pleasure disappears. He stops, having mercy on your poor soul for the time being, and you barely have the strength to glance up at him. “What’s wrong, [name]?” he chuckles darkly, making you frown. “Feeling  _good_?” You grit your teeth, trying to look as dangerous as possible underneath that blushing mess that you were on the surface. It doesn’t work, though, and Ian knows it because he laughs. “That’s no bueno, [name]. You’ll have to give me a proper response so I can treat you better.”

“No—“ but he cuts you off by pressing the button on the remote again. The vibrations start, even more powerful than before—‘He increased the power, the little shit’—and you can’t respond. “Iiiiannngh…” you moan his name, trying to reach out to him, but you’re too powerless to do so. You can’t touch him and he knows it. You look at him through half lidded eyes, panting heavily and trying hard not to moan again. At the end of this, your lips are going to be a bloody mess by the way you were biting them. Ian’s not satisfied with that; you could see it all over his face.

 _How did it end up like this?_  It all started like a joke: he suddenly bought you a pair of…lacy  _vibrating_ panties. He showed up to your house, wearing the most innocent smile ever and you didn’t suspect that he had these kinds of  _fetishes_. However shocked you must’ve seemed to him, underneath all that, you were intrigued. Turned on by this  _gift._ You never expected to use it, though. Thought it was just a game.

But when he casually  _‘told’_ you to wear them the next day without a hint of a joke in his tone, it triggered something in you. You acted as if he forced you, but in reality,  _you wanted this._ So badly! You just didn’t want to offer him the satisfaction of knowing you enjoyed it.

Ian knew, though. He  _so_  knew. Your reactions weren’t lying. The way you were breathing so heavily from the pleasure, as you tried to hide your red cheeks in the crook of your elbow, the sounds you were making…The pants and the muffled sounds…

Ian quickly got hot and bothered after seeing you vulnerable like this. It only urged him to increase the intensity, loving the way he held the power over you with just a simple push of a button.

“S-Stop…” you try to reason with him, but he’s not listening to reason any longer.

“Do you like it?” he asks, intrigued. “Say you do.” his tone gets harsher and raspier, etched with his lust.

“Ahn, n-no…” you beg him weakly, clenching your thighs against one another, your hand in between them in an attempt to stop the vibrations. It was not working. “Please, Ian…Stop…” you were more worried about the teacher finding out about your sinful deeds than anything, but of course you were secretly enjoying the thrill of being caught. Still, it took a lot of willpower to turn back around to the front of the amphitheatre, lest you attract more attention by appearing to talk to Ian.

“You don’t want me to stop…” he says in a husky tone, getting as aroused as you were. He leans a bit over the desk, getting closer to you so you can hear him. The only thing he’d want is to touch himself and relieve some of the pressure, but your reactions are way too precious to be missed. He wants to see you squirm under his controlling hand and see more of your rotten core. Peel off your good girl layers and show you how you really were underneath; because you were not the saint you thought you were. If you were, you’d never would have accepted this deal.

“Why don’t you realize that?”

The tone of his voice, laced with hunger, is your undoing. You can’t take any more of his teasing and your façade crumbles. You start to moan a bit louder, his name mixed into it every two seconds. You turn your head slightly so you can see his lustful expression and maintain eye contact as you kept on panting between your fingers. He’s listening to your mute pleading and keeps on pressing that button. You’re mewling and squirming, rubbing your legs together and you bite the fabric of your sweater to muffle your sounds. Waves of pleasure kept hitting you as the vibrator brushed against your wet clit, creating the amazing sensations that shook your whole body endlessly.

“You’re so fucking hot…” Ian mutters, getting lost in your own pleasure. He starts to groan, covering his mouth with his hand to not show any weakness. But the glazed eyes of his turns you on and you moan his name a bit louder than necessary. “What is it, babe? What do you want?” he urges you on seductively.

He is unconsciously palming himself and he’s grunting heavily, the throbbing erection of his growing to be a problem. You bite your lower lip, feeling at your peak.

“Oh fuck, Ian…” you pant. “I’m gonna…gonna…”

“Don’t come until I do,” he threatens you, ducking his head low, but he can’t keep up his words because he feels as excited and done as you.

“Ih—Ihh—Ian!” you feel the incoming orgasm and it hits you like a punch. You shudder and twitch, stifling your cries into your arm while he revels in the sight of you coming undone: sweat on your brow, hair slightly tousled and the pants… He still seems to be struggling with reaching his own end, staring at you through fogged lenses as he rests his chin on his arm. In a rather lazy motion, you arch your back and toss your head back, so you could see him upside down.

“Come for me,” you whisper in a husky tone and that sets his release.

“Fuck,” he says through gritted teeth as he reaches his own orgasm, his shoulders trembling with the force of it. Shame that he had to hide his expression from you; you would’ve liked to see his vulnerable side for a few seconds.

After he recovers his breath, he rests his cheek on the desk, cooling himself off on the surface while you don’t care about your surroundings any more and watch him carefully.

“That was…” he feels your fingers in his short hair, lazily roaming through it. “ _something._ ” You don’t have the energy to smile and assure him that you enjoyed this experience thoroughly. And maybe you’re not feeling  _that_ regretful for letting him into your life.

“Mhmm…” Ian purrs contently. “We should do it again.”

You hum absent-mindedly until your afterglow revelation is disturbed by none other than the teacher. “Carter, [last name].” You both freeze, afraid to turn around, but you can feel everyone’s eyes onto you two. Have you been  _that_ loud?! “Please come into my office.”

 _Shit._   


	3. About us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who requested you dating Ian and him making your relationship public.

Warm rays of sunshine fall onto his chiselled features through the blinds and it was like watching a metamorphosis. The way shadows danced across his face, creating different patterns on it and showing different sides of him…

_Ian’s so beautiful._

The stray thought pops into your mind and you can’t help but agree to it. You blink, but then think twice; you did not want to miss this. You just loved observing Ian. It was one of your favourite pastimes and, whenever you got the chance, you’d do it. Sitting like this, head in his lap, was the perfect opportunity for examining the object of your utmost affection. He was ethereal and honestly, you found him aesthetically pleasing to the eye. There was no way you would find a flaw in the gift mother natured blesses him with. What you loved the most were his eyes: that mysterious colour you could not pinpoint always made you wonder exactly what hue were they actually. Were they dark green? Hazel? …Brown? No clue. It will remain one of the biggest mystery of this world.

But you’re spacing out and Ian is pushing his glasses up his nose without actually seeming to be paying attention to anything in particular. A light and inaudible sigh escapes past his thin lips; something was troubling him, but you had no idea what was it. You didn’t want to pressure him though. Everything had to go to at his own calm and slow pace…He runs a hand through his curly and messy locks, distractedly. You’re trying to figure what was wrong, but you can’t. No matter. He’d tell you later if something is bothering him anyway. There were no secrets between you. And his spacing out was understandable: he was probably dead tired, but you both insisted in seeing each other. A lazy and relaxing day that’ll help him ease up after his trip back from Australia since you couldn’t stay away from one another for too long. And the good part was that you didn’t need any words to express the what the you two felt for one another; that’s why you could just sit like this, without speaking.

He’s pensive. His eyes look at the mute TV screen—which you gave up on watching a long time ago and just left it on—but he does not see. Seeing him so tired at that, you can’t help but try to come up with a solution to his problem.

“What’s up?” you finally open your mouth to speak, lazily raising a hand to touch his jaw. He flinches a bit then focuses his gaze on your face. His expression is unreadable for a few seconds but his vision clears up and a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He doesn’t seem like he wants to answer, preferring to run his fingers through your hair. You’re about to open your mouth and suggest a nap, when he cuts you off by answering your question.

“Just thinking…” It’s a vague response, and it really got you curious as to what was going inside his brain. Sometimes you just wanted to plunge inside of his mind and see what made him tick the way he did. But you say nothing; this was not the time to do so. Your fingers gingerly caress his jaw and the slight stubble he had from not shaving. You liked it, especially the feeling of your palm rubbing against it.

“Stop thinking and get some rest,” he’s interested in your suggestion and playfully pulls at your hair, his other hand caressing a side of your face.

“Sure—“

“Not with me, silly.” You laugh lightly and, though you wanted to stay with him a little longer, you know that it was for the best if you let him alone for the time being. “I have to leave anyway.” Glancing briefly out the window, you continue “I’d like to go home while there’s still light.” You frown. “I’ve never liked your neighbourhood, seems dangerous…” and you weren’t going to let him drive you home in the condition he was in.

“Oh…If that’s what you want…” he’s pouting like a child and it makes you giggle cutely. The sound attracts his attention and he grins at you, though still looking slightly upset. “Am I funny to you?”

As an answer, you grab the sides of his face, laughing “No. You’re  _adorable._ ” And you bring him down, kissing him on the lips as he tries his best, judging by the position, to hug you tightly to his chest.

The kiss doesn’t last long and when you part, worry is etched on his expression. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah…” you stare at him with fondness for a few seconds, admiring his handsomeness. With one last kiss on his nose, you stand up and he lets you go, although not willingly. He misses the warmth of your body on his lap, or the sweet fragrance of the shampoo you used and especially the taste of your butterfly kisses on his mouth…He could never get tired of those, even if they were distracting him usually from his work.

 _In essence, you were a distraction for him_.Ian couldn’t help think of you in any time of the moment, no matter how much he plunged into his work or tried to do something else. He’d always find things that reminded him of your presence and it was enough to put a goofy grin on his face. It brightened up his day. And he wanted you. Your everything. In every way. But he also wanted people to know who you belonged to. He didn’t want to share. He didn’t want other people to imagine stuff about you or think that you were single. Both being youtubers was hard, with all the rumours running around you. He had to make sure they knew the truth of it. No more hiding. What was the point? You two were happy together and that was all that mattered.

So he knows what he has to do. The problem was he doesn’t know  _how._

“Get plenty of rest, ok?” You tell him from the doorway.  _When did that happen?_ He has been dozing off for too long. Not being able to find a solution was making him nervous and anxious. Spent too much time thinking about it. He believed it should all happen naturally but he missed all of the opportunities until now.  _Most of all, he missed you getting dressed up_. Your mouth moves but he cannot distinguish words; he can only hear sounds that resembled your honeyed voice. “And don’t you dare slack off and stay up until late! I’ll know and I’ll punish you!”

With this last piece of advice, you close the door and you’re gone out of his apartment. He stays there frozen, his mind not comprehending that you left, but at least he knows that with one call, he can hear your voice once again. Proving that you were near and not away.

Ian already started to missed you.

However, he had no time to think about this. He goes into his room and sets up his camera; he had stuff to do, film for the new content cop. Hopefully, you won’t run through his mind again, but he hardly doubted it.

_It always happened._

_***_

“You should’ve thrown thirty of them off and just fucking went home.” He stops, his ears picking up the sound of his door opening. He doesn’t move as he was still in front of the camera—though he could edit things afterwards. Instead, in the back of his head, he has a vague idea on who was invading his privacy. So he’s calm, eyes rolling to his door with a predatory gaze and surely there you were. And boy you looked like a mess: cheeks red and flushed, hair tossed in all directions, panting hard and noisily. You ran, it was obvious.

But what was the purpose of you returning? Did you miss him already? He was pretty glad if that was the case…

You analyse the situation, hand on your chest and constantly trying to calm your breathing. He was filming, that was blatantly obvious. And you didn’t want to disturb him when he was working: he could be pretty irritable when interrupted. But he seems calm. Or at least  _you_ think so. He’s giving you a very searching look, as if questioning your very existence. Probably looking for an explanation.

“I forgot my purse,” you mouth out to him, thinking that he didn’t want you to appear in the video. You point towards his bed and he follows your gaze. It was true. There was your favourite purse, resting on his pillow after you threw it there in your haste to jump into his arms when you arrived. “I’ll go take it, promise I won’t make any sound. Continue.” You added, telling him your plan through gestures. Ian raises an eyebrow, slightly amused by the situation and rests back on the chair, putting his cheek in his hand.

‘Go ahead’ his body language seems to say, his gaze back to focusing on the camera. “Please subscribe to my second channel, Tech Cunt—“ Ian goes on with the script and you take that as a cue to do whatever you needed in order to retrieve your forgotten purse. You feel so guilty for barging into his house like this—but you had all of your belongings there, varying from your phone to your keys—so you kinda  _needed_ them. Or else you’d end up in the streets. Thank god you remembered it in time.

The only way to go without interrupting his speech was to crawl underneath the range of the camera. So that’s what you do. You stand on your fours and carefully and silently start to crawl in front of his face. And he can’t help but watch as your tongue sticks out between your lips in concentration. He chuckles, feeling like laughing at the sight, but he forces himself to continue filming. As you go your way, though, his orbs kept on looking at you with a fond smile dancing across his lips, his speech halting at random moments to just observe you.

Finally you get to your destination and stand up, grabbing the purse and squealing in happiness at it. He chortles, hiding his grin behind his palm. You catch his eye and mouth an ‘I’ll go now, bye’ You draw a rather deep intake of air, not wanting to go through this again, but you had to. You quickly stiffle your sigh when you realize it was rather loud. Blushing, you hoped you weren’t going to be heard on camera, but he doesn’t mind. His look tells you that you were ok. So you were determined to disappear out of his sight as quickly and silently as possible.

“I can’t do this anymore.” You raise your head and look at him. That sounded way out of place: this time he was looking  _straight_ at you. “Come here.” he calls you with his index finger. You stand there, frozen, your mind couldn’t possibly comprehend what was going on. Did he seriously just invited you in front of the camera with him? “[name],” he says more sternly, although he was smiling at you. “Please come here for a second.”

_This was the opportunity he waited for._

Mesmerized by the gentle tone of his voice, your feet move on their own and you find yourself being pulled into his lap. He holds you close by the waist, resting his chin on your shoulder after carefully brushing your hair out of the way. You just stare into the camera and waiting for him to say something because  _goddamn this anxiety was killing you—what the hell was going on here?!_

“Relax…” he whispers in your ear but it only helps you in tensing even more. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. “You’re so cute, [name]. Better prepare yourself. You already know what I’m gonna say, right?” Deep inside, you had an idea. You just never believed he was going to put it in practice. Not like this anyway, so out of the blue…But you didn’t mind. You were ready. If he wanted to expose your relationship to the world, then it was fine with you. You could already feel happiness mixed with anxiety boiling inside of you. Damn, you wish you could control your nerves…

“So guys,” Ian addresses the camera. “I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a long time but never got the chance. As you know, this is [Name], or better known for her youtube channel, [insert youtube channel]. Say hello to the nice people, [name].”

“H-Hello..” your voice trembles from nervousness and you feel your throat dry. Funny. You always acted brave enough in your own videos. Was Ian at fault here?

“A bit shy I see—“ you elbow him in the stomach, earning an ‘oof’ from him. But he’s not mad and continues with his declaration. “—and I wanted to say that yes, we’re in a relationship.” Your heart skips a bit at hearing it live. Ian’s expression suddenly turns serious and deadly. “So you’d better stop dreaming about having a piece of this.” He grabs your cheeks and pulls, like an overly loving aunt.

“Iaaan!” You whine, swatting at his face while laughing whole-heartedly. “Stop!”

He chuckles darkly and lets you go. “Get it? Cunts.”

“You’re so mean!” you stand up, but you don’t manage to get away: he’s holding you by the wrist, grinning lovingly at you. And you’re melted by his gaze, glued to the spot. “Ian…”

“I’m glad you’re here.” He confesses softly and, not wanting to seem a total pussy in front of the camera, he has to add something to ruin the moment “Now I’ll get more views because of you.”

“Ass!” you laugh at that, not offended at all. “That’s good because I’m way more attractive than you!”

“Excuse me—“

“Yeah!” you put your palm on his forehead, slapping it, and push his bangs up, revealing his newest haircut. “At least I don’t have a receding hairline, damn you’re gonna get bald soon!” Ian opens his mouth to protest, but you don’t let him “BUT GOSH DO I LOVE IT!” and hastily press a kiss onto it.

He’s too stunned to react and you’re too hectic and overly excited to stay put. “K BYE!” you yell at him as he lets you go and you take the chance to run out of there, a blushing mess, stumbling upon your own legs. “I’ll definitely respond to this later in a video!”

And with that, you’re gone. Ian looks in the camera dumbfounded, wearing the most stupid smirk he could come up with.

 _He has finally done it._   


	4. Headcanons Daddubbbz

  * He has probably researched for all the things regarding taking care of a toddler. So in the beginning it would be rather frustrating for you because you’d be the only one who knows what to do. 
  * “How do I make him stop crying?!” “Hold him and rock him.” “What.” “It’s not rocket science, Ian.” 
  * He’d be very careful in holding the baby until he gets used to the feeling. Afterwards, you’d have to pry the kid off of him; he won’t let go that easily.
  * He always gives him piggy back rides (when the kid gets slightly bigger) and holds him on his shoulders cause your kid loves it. 
  * The type of dad who’d be rather patient when feeding the baby and would use ‘Here comes the airplane’ to get him to open his mouth. He’d only lose his marbles when the baby starts making a mess out of himself and his surroundings—he won’t have any idea what to do at that, so he’ll call you to clean the mess. 
  * Makes sure to tuck the baby in before going to sleep.
  * He adoooores talking to the baby—to the point of frustrating you. He’d tell him the most meaningless of things and he’s the one that tells the story at night. 
  * “Ian, stop trying to make our baby an astronaut…” “But [naaaaame]!”
  * “And you see? This is why we hate Leafy, because he is—“ “Ian!” “…not a nice person.”
  * He’d make the baby laugh with his gay retard accent.
  * He probably loves filming your kid do stupid stuff around the house, so casual-like. 
  * He’d be very proud of the toddler’s first steps and keeps on being very encouraging.
  * Let’s the baby sleep on his chest while watching TV on the couch. You find them both asleep later and make sure to take a couple of pictures.
  * He honestly doesn’t mind if your kid breaks something or starts drawing on the walls. He’d only enjoy your kid’s happiness and cute giggle—that is until you get home. His whole hair will stand on edge when he suddenly hears “IAAAAAAAAAN!!” 
  * He’d be careful to not let the kid put foreign stuff in his mouth. He won’t hear the end of it.
  * His reaction to the baby’s first words is pure happiness and excitement. He’d regret not having his camera on him to film it. 
  * “[name]! Come here, he said his first word!” You’d obviously be rather disappointed that you weren’t there to hear it, but if he was happy, then you were too. “What did he say?” “He said ‘lablab’.” “…That’s not even a word, Ian.” To prove you wrong, he’d Google it. “It is! It’s a tropical Asian plant of the pea family!” “Ian, I highly doubt our child has Asian ancestors or has spent enough time around Joji to know what that is…” 
  * You better keep your kid away from the Rocket team, Max and Joji. Whenever they came over, they’d try to teach your innocent baby naughty words, just to annoy you. The worst part was that the kid loved Ian’s friends to death. Even Ian might join in their quest—after pretending to be an angel in front of you with “George, Max, please don’t use such foul language around my child”. When you’re gone: “Dude, let’s teach him how to say cunt.” 
  * You’d chase them with a wooden spoon afterwards. And ban them from being near your child for less than five feet. 
  * You’d secretly teach your baby to say ‘Daddy’ and he’d be  _soo_ happy when he hears that the first word is ‘dad’. Maybe he’d even tear up a bit.
  * For Halloween, you’d be Princess Peach, Ian is Luigi and your kid’s a mushroom. Totally Ian’s idea because he can’t get enough of that costume. 
  * You lowkey adore when your kid so heartily laughs whenever Ian calls out for ‘ _Meriou_ ’. 
  * Ian would buy your kid loads of toys (or just give him the ones he used in videos). 
  * He surely isn’t the one that wakes up in the middle of the night because your baby’s crying. He’s a very grumpy sleeper so you’ve got no choice, sorry. Unless you’d be really tired from a hard day.
  * Misses sex the most and he knows he can’t do it when the kid might interrupt. You tried once; didn’t end up well.
  * He’d take you on a lot of outdoor trips. 
  * Regarding changing diapers: he’d do it since he did a lot more disgusting stuff than that so he doesn’t mind. But only if you ask him to do so cause he’s too lazy. 
  * Lots of family photos with each important step.
  * He introduces the baby to dogs; the dogs love the kid to death and viceversa. 
  * He does not mind giving the baby baths.




	5. Oooops (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested that your kid interrupts your sexy time. ;)

“Where’s the kid?” Ian purrs into your ear, his long arms locking themselves around your body from behind and pressing you onto his own.

“Asleep.” You respond, giggling and craning up your neck when you feel his lips nibbling your earlobe playfully. “Why?”

You pretty much know  _why_  he was asking, your ass pressed exactly onto his growing erection. He wasn’t afraid to show how much he wanted you right now, especially not after not getting any action for so long. His mouth travels over the back of your neck, teeth gently biting at your skin in an attempt to get a reaction out of you. You take a sharp intake of air when he quickly and effectively reaches your sweet spot, knowing very well how to twist your mind to his will.

“How about we have a little fun for ourselves?” he asks, hands reaching underneath your blouse and caressing your stomach. It tickled you and you squirmed under his hold, until you managed to turn and face him entirely. “Play mommy and daddy again…” he goes on, enticed by the repressed desire he sees in your hazy gaze. 

“We can’t, Ian,” You weakly protest, feeling how his cold hands go up your back, nails slightly scratching at your skin. Shit. You adored that. He really knew how to turn you on through just light touches. “What if our child comes in on us?” You’re worried that might happen, after it did happen once in the past. Ever since then, you tried to stay away from each other, lest you had to explain to your kid what  _sex_  meant. And he was still too young for that.

“He won’t. You made sure he’s sleeping, no?” Ian pulls you closer with want in his actions, and hovers above your lips, desiring to kiss you. “Come on, [name]. We haven’t had our fun in a long while…” he’s giving you the puppy eyes, his voice turning into a whine. “I’m dying to have you.” You could tell, since his little friend seemed eager to play.

“Still…” You drop your eyes to the floor, your index finger nervously rubbing circles on his chest. “We’re in the kitchen, we should at least go in the bedroom…”

“Since when were you so prude, huh?” he teases you with a smirk, obviously referring to your fantasies of doing it in unconventional places. “I know you want it as bad as me.” He kisses you shortly on the lips, his sudden attack leaving you breathless and incapable of reacting. “I bet you’re already wet…” he whispers in your ear and you shudder, arching your back to press more onto him.

“Ian…” you moan, closing your eyes and letting him kiss your jaw and down to your neck and collarbones, sucking. Your fingers tangle in his short hair, pulling, as you feel the counter’s edge digging into your back. “Are we, really…?”

“I can’t hold it in any more, baby,” he whines pathetically, sending a warm sensation down between your legs. “I missed you.”

And all your barriers come crashing down with that one sentence. “I missed you too.” You had had enough of staying dry or suppress your wild feelings whenever he was near. You hated not getting to touch him when he obviously wanted to, just because your kid was in the way. Don’t get me wrong, you loved your kid to death, but sometimes, mommy and daddy needed some private time alone. You couldn’t just tell him that, though. You held it in, thinking that Ian didn’t want it either after seeing him so composed. When you saw his naked back or looked at you differently, you gulped and ignored it. 

But you hated this. And most of all you hated staying quiet. You wanted to make you scream just like he used to a long time ago. The way he was kissing you, with intent…you can’t help but crumble under his touch, so desperate to get to you.

And when his fingers play with the zipper of your pants and they slide inside… “Oh fuck it!” you say, tugging at his hair to make him attentive to you. “Just fuck me already, Ian.”

That was all he needed to let himself go. “Hell yeah, baby.” He smirks then kisses you passionately. This time, you respond and soon, the kiss turns into a mess, lips mashing and teeth knocking together, as your fingers desperately explore each other’s bodies carefully—like looking for something long lost and forgotten. “Fuck, I want you” he says in between kisses, hands pulling down your pants. You slide out of them and kick them away, somewhere in the kitchen.

“Shit, Ian. This is not a good idea.” But you don’t sound worried; you’re actually thrilled by the sensations he was creating.

“I’m still gonna fuck you,” he teases the elastic band of your panties, one finger sliding inside and testing you. “See? You’re already so wet for me.”

“God!” you groan, loving the sweet lustful voice of his whenever he was aroused. So low and UGH. No words could explain it. “Just take me. Now!”

He chuckles, amused. “No need to be so desperate.”

“Ian!” You glare seriously. “You’re gonna do as I say or else…” You were not going to let him tease you. Not after so long.

And he agrees with speeding up the process. He was as desperate as you. You could see in his eyes. “As you wish.”

In one swift and elegant motion, he turns you around and presses your face on the cold surface of the counter. You gasp at the sudden roughness, but you don’t mind it; instead, you lift your ass in the air, looking at him with a lewd expression.

“Fuck, you look so delicious…” he mutters to himself as he pulls down your panties then proceeding to unbutton his own jeans.

“Hurry…” you whimper, wiggling your exposed butt at him and he hisses, pulling down both his pants and undergarments. He doesn’t even ask if you were ready because he quickly shoves himself into you and starts thrusting at a wild pace. “Shit.” You can barely contain the profanities from spilling out of your mouth as he’s drilling into you, his fingers digging into your ass cheeks for support.

“You feel so damn good,” Ian keeps his eyes onto you, loving the way your face was twisted in pleasure, as if drowning in it.

“Keep—going—“ you pant, holding yourself onto the surface for your dear life, as he keeps on pounding into you, hitting your sweet spot repeatedly. This…This is what you missed. The way he could fuck you so roughly after looking so damn harmless on the outside; he was none of that. He was hungry and knew how to handle you. Knew how to drive you over the edge quickly.

He slaps your ass cheeks hard, earning a mute scream from you. “I’m almost close..” he warns you and you know you’re too. Seems like you’ve been away from each other for too long, but you don’t care. You were enjoying this too much: it was desperate and rough, and you wanted it no other way.

You start moaning faster, starting to go into a full screaming session, and he grunts harder, mumbling incoherent things to you, while you call his name over and over again. You knew that it wasn’t going to take long before your sweet release and you try to edge him on. Keeping on telling him to ‘come for me, baby’ and pushing yourself more into him for depth. Making him go a bit wilder than ever in his thrust, growing to be erratic. He’s scratching your skin, head tossed back, and you know that, in these moments, the best thing to do was watch his pleasured expression. You turn your gaze and accidentally look into the window.

And you see something you didn’t want to see.

“Mommy…?”

“Shit, Ian!” You grab his wrists in an attempt to stop him, but he takes it as an incentive to go on. He’s obviously not paying attention, but you hiss at him angrily “Stop!”

“What?” his eyes pop open and looks at your fierce expression. “Did I hurt you?”

“Daddy?” the little voice is louder this time and Ian’s heart freezes in fear. It felt as if a bucket of cold water is dipped onto his head, getting him back to reality. “What are you doing to mommy?” your kid asks, standing in the doorway in his PJ’s, holding his precious teddy bear and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Fuck,” he curses as he quickly slides out of you and attempt to pull up his boxers and pants. You carefully put your panties on, trying not to look as distressed as you felt. Both of your cheeks were flaming red, as if you were the children that did naughty stuff in front of their parents. But you had no idea what was worse; you could guess this was. How are you going to explain this to your own offspring?

“Honey, what are you doing out of bed?” you rush to your kid, trying to sound upset that he was obviously not allowed to be here at this hour. He was supposed to be sleeping!

“I heard mommy screaming…” he explains, his eyes widened in worry. “Was daddy hurting you?”

Ian laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair. “I was not, kiddo.”

“But—“

“He was only giving me a massage, ok?” you congratulate yourself for sounding rather convincing. Not as if it was hard to trick a little unsuspecting kid. “Nothing to worry about.” You slightly ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead. “Go back to sleep, honey.”

“But he had his firemen out–” 

“It was just your imagination,” you professionally maintain a crookedly sweet smile, not even breaking a sweat. The kid pouts cutely, not convinced, and glares at Ian.

“What is it?” Ian smiles and comes behind you, trying hard not to go on a murderous spree for being interrupted. He doesn’t blame the kid, though. He knew he should’ve been more careful. But the temptation has been too overwhelming. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one that’s out of bed. If you want me to overlook your slip-up, better run back before I get you.”

The little boy’s eyes widen in surprise and quickly runs up the stairs, back into his bedroom. You laugh and stand up. “That went better than expected.” Ian mutters something in return, and you face him. Oh boy. He looked so damn disappointed. “Dear…” You feel sorry for him—you know that you wanted release as well—and you grab his face, bringing him into a kiss. His anger seems to melt away at your touch and he pulls you by the waist closer to him. This time, without an ounce of sexual desire; just the tenderness of a hug. “I’m sorry for this.”

“It’s not your fault,” he sighs. “We got carried away.”

“Hey, maybe we should hire a baby sitter and go on a trip for a while,” you suggest with an innocent smile and he actually perks up at your suggestion.

“Hey. Maybe you’re right. We deserve it.”  

You can only laugh at his childish happiness with which he liked your idea. “Then we’d better make some plans soon…”


	6. do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @elliemental2 : your family pressures you to have kids but you don’t want one.

“So, when are you two going to have a baby?”

The question drops like a bomb in the middle of all of the members seated at the table and the atmosphere visibly tenses. Your hands stop cutting the meat, eyes frozen on the plate in front of you. This is why you hated visiting your family: someone always will have something stupid to ask. A question that would make you uncomfortable and ruin the already thin spell of peace cast upon the table. 

 _Ruin the mood._  

‘You should’ve expected this, [name]’ you sigh softly, your fingers clutching the fork and knife in your hand tightly. You begged Ian to ignore your mother’s call when she asked for dinner together—just because you didn’t meet in so long, what a stupid excuse! What was wrong with just talking on the phone? Why did you needed to see each other? You didn’t want to go through this face to face.  _‘Come on, just this once,_ ’ Ian persuaded you.  _‘It can’t be that bad. Give them one more chance. Maybe your parents changed their minds.’_ You only gave him a stern look. ‘My parents will never change.’ But bless his heart for trying to reconnect you to your family after so long. 

You were tired of fighting with them on this topic. You forgot how many times your mother asked you the same question:  _‘When’s the baby coming?’_ , in that patronizing and judging tone of hers. Her and your father, plus the whole package of relative they had supporting them from behind the curtains, just couldn’t comprehend a basic thing. That times have changed and that young people these days weren’t keen on having children just now. That they had plenty of time to think about it later. _‘There is no baby, mum,’_ you’d respond and it would only outrage your mother.

 _‘How can you even think like this? You don’t plan on making any? Your youth won’t last forever, you know! Better have one while you can! We’d love to see our grandchild someday…’_  You knew better. You knew that your mother only cared about your relative’s words.  _‘Aunt Flo keeps on asking about the time you’ll have a son. When are you going to tell me some good news?’_

‘Isn’t my happiness enough good news for you?’

And on and on. It was like an unstoppable torrent. No matter how many times you tried to explain, it wouldn’t get through her thick skull that the simple answer to her question was you didn’t want to have any kids. At least not now. You didn’t felt ready for the responsibility. You’ve talked with Ian, your lover, about this, thinking that maybe he wanted a baby. You noticed how good and caring he was with kids and you were sure he would make a great dad—but he was feeling the same way as you.

 _‘We’re not mature enough to have one,’_  Ian shrugged—making you feel relieved. You were glad you were not the only that thought the same. As he embraced you, it was as if all your worries vanished without a trace.  _‘We’re going to do it at our own pace.’_

But she kept on nagging. Every single time she called, your mother would ask the same thing. Told you how happy it would make  _her._ Not you. Your happiness didn’t seem to matter in this case and it was depressing you. Often, you stopped caring—shut a part of your mind whenever she was talking. Let her do her thing. Her opinion didn’t matter.

“[name]? I’m talking to you!” her voice grates onto your brain and you sigh again, lifting up your head a bit and resuming eating.  

“Mom, we’re not going to have this discussion again.” You try to sound as calm as you could, though you knew she would get you angry. You were going to snap at some point, and this was a good a time as any. Ian’s eyes bore into the side of your head, but you reassure him with a glance and a small smile that you were ok.  _At least for now_.

“Why not? I’m not going to give up in changing your mind!”

You look at her and feel frustration. “I am  _not_ going to change my mind.”

“It’s your loss! Don’t you want to make me and your father happy?”

“No. I don’t.” You snap and see your mother gasping, a hand on her chest, as if you struck her with your palm.  _And honestly, it felt good._

“How dare you talk to me like this, young lady?” she then proceeds to victimize herself, latching onto your father’s arms—who at least had the decency not to get involved. Although you knew he was as worse as your mother, he only lets her run wild. “Dear, have you heard? Say something!”

Your father coughs nervously “That was not nice, [name].”

“She was not nice with me in the first place,” putting the cutlery down, you feel as if you lost your appetite. All the food mother made was like poison and if you ate more, you’d most likely turn into her. 

“With what, pray?!”

You stare at her blankly “You don’t care about my happiness at all.”

Mad, she slaps her palms on the table, making all of the cutlery jump and rattle loudly. You don’t flinch, although you can see Ian twitch slightly at the noise. You glance at him and you notice how tense he really was, ready to jump to your aid. He was glaring at your mother behind the lenses of his glasses, jaw set tight. Since he was sitting right next to you, you put a hand on top of his closed fist to calm him down but, even if he acknowledge it, his eyes are still glued onto your mother. You hoped he won’t start any trouble… 

“How dare you! Of course I do care!” you mother’s face gets red and to you, she looks uglier than ever. A dull ache saddens you at the sight because you used to love your mother; you probably still do, though, deep inside. You just didn’t expect her to act like this; she has always been supportive of you, but ever since you got together with Ian in a more serious relationship, things have changed. She started growing paranoid that she will die before she’ll ever see a grandchild. And you didn’t want to think ill of her but… “I’m just telling you what’s best for you!” she goes on.

“And you think that a child is best for me?”

“Yes!”

“Despite my wishes?”

“You’re just obstinate. Once you open your mind, you’ll see that I was right all along! A child will make you two happy! And I’m sure Ian wants one too!”

You stay firm on your position. “He doesn’t.” Yet, somehow, a little bit of doubt manages to slip into your heart. You asked Ian a long time ago if he wanted one and you never really brought it up afterwards.  

“Oh, he just doesn’t want to upset you.” Hopefully, your mother begins her attack on Ian. “Isn’t that right, Ian?”

“No.” he simply states, shrugging.

It was rather amusing to see your mother’s face drop, but you don’t have the nerves and energy to laugh any more. You had had enough. “But…But…” she doesn’t know what else to say at Ian’s vehement and serious response—completely taking her aback. Ian always pretended to be a good boy in front of your parents to impress them. It worked. So, that’s why she’s looking so at a loss from his change in personality. She doesn’t see the kind boy any more. And you take the opportunity to stand up.

“I’m sorry, mother. I thank you for the meal, but I think I had enough.”

“You can’t just leave—“

“Yes I can.” Your glare makes her shut up so you go on, venting. “I’m tired of having the same conversation over and over again. You won’t ever understand. But I’ll tell you one more time. I don’t want to have any kids. Not because I hate them or anything, and most certainly not because I want to see you unhappy. I simply think I’m not ready for the responsibility. Neither of us are. Plus, there are lots of things to take in consideration: money, most of all. We can’t simply just make one then figure out things later. I don’t want my child to be unhappy afterwards. He won’t survive solely on love, you know. He has needs we just can’t give him now.”

“We can help you—“

“Oh, please as if I’d believe that.” You snap icily. “There’s nothing you can say that can change my opinion, mother.” As you were talking, you put on your coat, signalling Ian that you were ready to get out of this ‘toxic’ environment.

Ian stands up, following your lead and your mother desperately clings onto the hope Ian was different “Ian, dear, please change her mind! She surely wants—“

But Ian regards her with the coldest gaze you’ve ever seen on him; it gives you the shudder, even if it’s not directed at you. At least your mother takes the hint as she freezes over in shock. “I won’t ever force her to do something she doesn’t want to.” Ian says slowly, as to make himself be understood clearly. “Either we do it together or not at all.”

Without even glancing at your mother and father, you go towards the door, Ian following suite. You can only hear your mother yelling in madness and distress “Then fine! Just get out of my sight, you ungrateful child!!”

“Honey, calm down…” your father tries in vain to calm his spouse; you have no sympathy for him either for not taking your side and being a coward.

You can only say to them “I’m disappointed…And I’m sorry.”

“GET OUT!”

“GOOD DAY TO YOU!” Ian cheekily yells and and you close the door. As soon as you’re outside, you take in a deep breath, relieved to feel something fresh—a nice change of pace from the stuffy air inside. However, you don’t feel satisfied at all. It was as if a grey cloud settled over your mind and heart—the pressure made you dizzy.

“Ian…” you call out to him breathlessly, feeling yourself falling forwards.

“I got you,” you hear his soothing voice next to you, as he catches you tenderly in his arms. “Are you alright?” he asks, gently caressing your hair.

“No…Not really.” You bury your nose into his jacket, inhaling his refreshing scent. “This was…rather tiring.”

“Mmhmm.” The cold breeze of the wind manages to clear up your mind a little bit, even if you were still upset after this encounter.

“Didn’t think it’ll end this way…Do you think I did the right thing?” he holds you closer as he hears the insecurity and doubt in your voice.

“You did what you had to do. There’s nothing you can do more if she doesn’t change her mind.”

“Yeah…I guess so.”

You two just stay there for a while, in front of your parent’s house, just listening to the sounds of the city, embraced—just like you wanted to be. You were glad to have Ian by your side and not anywhere else. He was your anchor in dire times like these—when you felt unsure of your actions. Still, there were still questions swirling in your mind. Was this really the best way to deal with your problematic mother? Wasn’t it going to be fine once you have a baby? Won’t that please your mother? Is it really that hard…?

But…this isn’t what you wanted. Wasn’t what you felt like doing. You just couldn’t lie to yourself.

“[name]?” Ian’s voice snaps you out of your dreams and you look up at him—at the worry on his face. 

You gulp and suddenly feel dread pooling in your stomach. Your mother’s words come back to you when asking Ian about wanting a child. ‘Was he telling the truth? He can be a pretty good actor when he wants to…He may have said it against his will because—maybe  _he_ changed his mind regarding this issue.’ You  _feared_ that, somehow. You just didn’t realize it bothered you. Only one way to find out and get it out of the way.

“Ian?” You grimaced at the way your voice sounded so shaky and emotional.

“Yes?”

“Do you really not…want any?” you asked Ian courageously and instantly felt better for letting it out. “Don’t you want to be a dad?”

“No.” His response is sure and you can see the truth in his eyes. “Whenever you’ll be ready, I’ll be too.” His lips gently touch your forehead, lingering there for more than usual. “I’ll wait for you until the end of time.”

The cliché line said so seriously only makes you laugh—the intended reaction he wanted to get out of you. “That’s so cheesy, Ian!”

Your lover grins stupidly “It worked didn’t it? Made you smile.”

“Yeah,” you carefully tiptoe to his level and kiss his lips slowly. “Thank you…” then you add, flustered. “You almost made me change my mind for a second there, ha ha.”

He laughs at your adorable pink cheeks and says cheekily “Then maybe we should hurry home and put it to practice.”

Chuckling, you slap his arm and he feigns hurt. It only makes you laugh harder and you kiss him again, sweetly declaring that you love him. He says the words back and takes your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours.

“Shall we go home, then?”


	7. boring (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ian have Jeep sex.

Multiple giggles resonated throughout the Jeep and it was music to his ears. Ian closes his eyes and listens to every sound you make, his fingers continuing to tickle your sides. He leans over to you, pressing his lips at the base of your neck and starting to lightly suck. A sharp intake of air passes through your lips at the contact, a familiar and welcomed warmth gathering between your legs as his teeth not so softly grazes the skin. His hand now rests on your hips, fingers grabbing your shirt and moving inch by inch underneath it while he strategically distracted you with his kisses. You whine in dismay as he moves upwards to your jaw line, your eyes hazily trying to focus on the screen in front of you. This is what you drove here for: the actual movie that was playing and paid for, not for anything else he might’ve planned. At least that’s what you believed until his hand got a little bit too naughty and started to rub in a suggestive manner, up and down,  _veeerrry slowly_. Even if he was pretending to be interested in what was going on in the movie, that spark in his eyes was far from being innocent. Ian might think he was clever in hiding his intention from you, but you carefully examine him whenever he wasn’t looking. You discovered most of his habits, his hidden intentions…

And that look of his told you everything you needed to know.    

“Ian…” you say out of breath, and try to gently push him away from you. He doesn’t comply, growling slightly to warn you that he won’t back down from this. An exasperated sigh you let out, gathering your arguments inside your head. “We’re here for the movie, no?”

In a way, you were lying. The slight narrowing of his eyes told you he also knew this. But his expression is blank as he pulls away after seeing your repressed reluctance, showing not an ounce of the disappointment he probably felt.

“It’s not my fault I chose a shitty one,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “It’s boring as hell! There’s no actual coherent storyline, the acting is poor, not to mention that the dialogue is written by a fucking infant.” You roll your eyes. Here we go again… “At least the music is decent, but other than that, there’s no point watch—“

“I like it.” You clearly say, interrupting his hateful rant. He stops, mouth open in disbelief as he stares at you like you’re from another planet. You hold his gaze levelly, showing him exactly what you felt; and he just can’t object to that enjoyment written all over your face.

“…You do?” he says defeated and you nod in response. “Ok, fine,” you can hear the upset tone in his voice and, though it slightly breaks your heart, you can’t do anything to please him. You reach out for his shoulder and squeeze it, your smile promising him that you’d do whatever he wanted another time. After all, you were the one that pestered him (or, as you liked to call it, ‘been dropping very-obvious hints’) the last couple of weeks to go in a drive-in theatre. Ian reluctantly agreed, thinking it was rather stupid and old-fashioned, but you were a romantic at heart and insisted until he agreed. ‘Just because I love you, alright?’ he argued and, as a reward for doing this for you, you kissed his cheek.

You drove out here, to the beach, on this beautiful summer night and you wanted it to be romantic and sweet.

Ian kisses you on the cheek and moves far from you, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door of the car. You sigh inaudibly, ignoring his obvious displeasure. It was sort of cute to see him so pouty and moody.

You continue watching the movie, but he’s distracting you with his occasional sighs, frustrated huffs and the twitching of his leg. Ian’s impatient and it starts to get to you. After 10 or so minutes, you have to admit defeat. You know he’s doing this on purpose, manipulating you in giving him attention. His game was so obvious and you were purposely falling into it. Well, you had to admit that the movie was not as interesting as you made it sound. And you craved Ian’s attention badly whenever you were together (although you promised to yourself that you’ll tone it tone; didn’t seem to work that well). You didn’t mind the touches and the hunger boiling inside of him. The only problem was that, despite being dark, you were still afraid of people seeing or hearing everything you did inside his Jeep. He might be ok with it,  _surprisingly,_  but you…

“Man…” he murmurs a bit louder than necessary, sinking lower in his seat, hoodie covering most of his face. He was tapping his long fingers in a rhythmic fashion on the steering wheel, his thumb tentatively running over the honk button. _If he could, he would._

Letting out a deep breath, you whispered “You win” and lean over to him before he could react. Your hand placed on his thigh for support, spreading warmth all over his body, you make him turn his head to face you. Taking advantage of his not-so-obvious surprise, you capture his lips. Ian grabs your face to hold you in place, pushing in into a rough kiss; the way he liked it. Ian leaves you breathless every time he kisses you, and this time was not an exception.

As he lets you go, he stares into your eyes with the love he only shows through small actions. “What was that for? Don’t you want to watch it?”

You roll your eyes at his sarcasm, fingers running up his thigh, getting closer to his growing bulge in his pants. “You should know better…”

The shit-eating grin he flashes you is glorious as he was revelling in the fact that his plan worked. “So what do you want to do?”

You hate how he acted like he didn’t know, but it also turned you on. Batting your eyelashes in a rather flirtatious manner, you mutter ‘Roll up the window…’ Mesmerized by the movement of your lips, Ian fumbles with the window and drowns out all of the exterior sounds. There was only your breathing occupying space…

“Now what…?” he inquires, doing nothing to touch you and letting you take the lead.

“Just keep quiet,” you instruct, fingers playing with the zipper of his pants. When they’re undone, your hand slip inside, grabbing and rubbing in order to get a positive reaction. He doesn’t move, leaning his head backwards on the headrest, watching your every move. You feel him ready or at least excited enough and you pull his pants down, as well as with his undergarments, exposing his erect dick to the hot air inside. You eye it up and down with a lustful gaze. After all this time, after all the kinky things you’ve done together, you’re still amazed by what he had hid in his boxers. It might not seem much on the surface, but when you set free the beast…

You don’t even realize you’re hungrily licking your lips. Why were you so set in watching the damn movie when the real entertainment was right in front of you?

“Eager aren’t we?” Ian sees the way you’re looking, mouth moist and ready, a light embarrassed blush painting your cheeks. Ugh, that look of yours turned him on, so innocent yet so dirty at the same time. How eager you seemed to please him despite him teasing you all the time. The way your eyes sparkled in the dark with mischief, lips curled into a pout, eyebrows knitted together in anger.

“Hey…” you whine, ghostly running your fingers over his length. “This was your doing!”

“Mine?” he chuckles darkly, pushing his glasses up his nose in that manner of his that you found adorable. “I didn’t do anything…”

‘You little shit.’ As a way of punishing him, you take a good hold of the base of his dick and you feel him jump, inhaling sharply, but a very quiet one nonetheless. Clicking your tongue in disapproval, you set your mind to make him scream this time. He always was the silent one, preferring to hear you scream until your lungs give out, while he only offered grunts and curses in response. That can’t go on any more! It was a personal goal of yours that you wanted to achieve.

_Right now._

With skilled hands, you start pumping him and his whole body twitches and tremble under your care.

“Christ,” he lets out immediately, nervously pushing his glasses, not knowing exactly where to touch you. His reaction and awkwardness makes you guess that he hasn’t done this before. And you take advantage of that, posing the question in a teasing tone. He doesn’t have the braveness to glare or counter your idea because he knows you know he didn’t have that much sexual experience. So he most likely never got a blowjob.

He still looks you in the eye as he answers in a sheepish tone “To be honest, I haven’t…”

With an expression that said ‘I’m glad to be your first’, you grin and said in the most lascivious voice possible “Then prepare to get your mind blown.”

You grip him tighter, going faster at the same time and his whole body tenses visibly. He gasps, his eyes watching you hazily over the rim of his glasses. You don’t have the time to look at him yet, though, and testily run your tongue over the tip, curling around it lasciviously. Ian bucks his hips upwards, the tip poking a bit between your lips, and you glare at him as a warning. He mutters a sorry, begging you to go on. You didn’t think he’d be this excited so you don’t make him wait any longer. You make sure your mouth is properly coated in saliva and you take him into his mouth, not yet that deep. Ian groans lowly and raises his hips, involuntarily muttering a ‘deeper’. You flash him a look, telling him to be patient, adjusting to his width and length for a few seconds. And then you start, going slow and teasing at first, much to his annoyance. Your tongue runs along his dick as you bob your head up and down, going as far as you could.

“Fuck, faster…” he lets out in a deep guttural groan, reverberating throughout his whole body. His hand finds its way into your hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling it mercilessly. You protest, letting it be muffled by him in your mouth, and stop. Ian doesn’t have it and pushes your head downwards, making you take him even more, almost to the base. “Arrrgghhh, Christ…” he moans breathlessly, loving the way your mouth fitted him perfectly. He pushes a bit more forward, but stops the moment he hears you chocking slightly. “Uhmmm, so-rry…” he can’t pronounce the words correctly, but he loosens his grip and you adjust yourself.

“Fucking hell,” you say as soon as you let him go and glare at him with scorn. “Don’t do that. Let  _me_ take care of you.”

Ian gulps and nods, looking to the side and taking off his hoodie. He nervously runs a hand through his hair, a habit of his whenever he’s ‘uncomfortable’. After making sure he’s not going to pull out clumps of hair, you continue your work, this time doing it the way he wants it. No more teasing; seems like he’s impatient enough not to let you do your job. If he wants rough, he’ll fucking get it.

And Ian is not ready for the avalanche of pleasure he’s getting from your skilled mouth, as you go at an almost ungodly speed. He doesn’t know how to react; he’s too baffled by the sensations you’re creating and can only groan stupidly, his phrases breaking and incomprehensible words rolling down his tongue. He can’t focus, his vision dancing in front of him, all growing blurring around your figure. Ian can only see you and only you, how you diligently move around his dick: so rapidly and wild, swallowing him whole, but at the same time, careful and passionate…It was a mix he couldn’t comprehend and it was driving him insane. And when you started to fondle his balls lightly…it’s the moment he’s starting to completely lose it.

“Ohh, fuck!” he starts to get a little louder, tossing his head backwards and closing his eyes. He can’t take it anymore, but he feels he has to watch this until the end. He grips your hair, fingers clumsily massaging your scalp to urge you on. You’re more than willing to comply to his wishes, growing a bit sloppy in your movements, but still pleasing enough. For him, it feels better than everything. He involuntarily bucks his hip into your mouth and he’s so into it that it ended up with him fucking your mouth.

“Shit, [Name], I—ugh, I can’t—“ he gasps, his eyes looking at you with intensity and you can’t help but chuckle. The vocal chords in your throat as you groan is the thing that edges him on to come and he spills all his seed into your mouth. You swallow it all, obediently, as he mutters curses and profanities to himself, and you listen to it all. When he’s done, you stand up, your back slightly aching, but you just want to hear his opinion on all this. He’s not saying anything; Ian’s just standing there, eyes closed and still feeling the consequences of the blowjob you gave him.

“Ian?” you raise your hand to touch him, but he turns his head around and stares at you with a small tired smile on his lips.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says and you wonder for a moment if you didn’t blow his brains in a literal sense. It’s as if he’s drunk out of his mind. His hand rests on your head, rubbing it lovingly, then runs it down your cheeks, resting on your jaw. He rubs his thumb over your lips, cleaning the corner of your mouth from any residues he might’ve left.

“I—“

“Shh…” he stares at you weirdly. “Thank you.” Loud claps suddenly are heard around the car and both of you turn to look. “Seems like the movie ended. Shall we go home?”

His tone held many implications and you shuddered as his hand roughly grabbed the gear, as a reminder of what he’s going to do to you later.

_Just to return the favour._


	8. after party (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian eats you out and someone catches you in the act.

He roughly pushes you onto the bed and you fall on the soft mattress with an ‘oomph’. Ian does not let you rest, as he climbs on top of you, pinning your arms above your head and kissing you desperately on the lips or wherever he wanted to. You both feel this way, filled with tension and need,  _unfulfilled._ You craved his touch after so long of suppressing the desire. Well, it wasn’t  _that_  long, to be honest—the whole five hours of the party has been enough though. You couldn’t resist his longing gaze, his suggestive tone and lingering touches…It has been too much.

You both knew what needed to be done.

Sneaking away from the main group, you go upstairs, into Max’s own bedroom. You don’t care about anything else as you’re kissing fervently, hitting walls on the way and making a lot of suspicious noise, clinging onto each other’s clothes in desperation. Wanting to just shred the intruding fabrics that were in your way and get straight into skin on skin contact. You both don’t care any longer about the consequences. The only thing that matters is the intense attraction between the two of you, the  _hunger_ that consumed you. You had to let it out—it was too much pressure. You wanted Ian more than anything…

“Did you lock the door?” it passes through your lips as you pause from making-out, glancing at his lips in the dim light of the room. It was more intimate this way, when you both couldn’t see each other and only relied on your senses: touch, feeling, sensations, hearing…

“Who cares?” he murmurs, lost in lust. He wanted to kiss you again so he leans over. You more than welcome him, pushing your petty worries away from your mind. No one could possibly come interrupt, all of the participants of the party were pissed drunk and passed out. It was just you and Ian and the electric tension in the air.

You moan as he nips at your neck skin and you tangle your fingers into his hair. He smirks, lifting his head and stopping for a few seconds to ask “What do you want me to do?” His fingers trace a line down your chest and your stomach, reaching the waist band of your very short skirt. You lift your legs, wrapping them around his waist—you feel as the skirt rolls down. “What do you wish for me to do right now? Hmmm?” He watches you attentively, staring into your eyes and waiting for an answer, unmoving. He wasn’t going to touch you until you tell him to. “You can order me around, you know that,” he sighs impatiently. “Fuck, I’m so damn horny right now…”

You two have been playing a game all along, from the start to the party until now—see who resisted more before you could love each other again. A bet that you both seemed to have lost. You were equally aroused and it didn’t matter what happened. So basically anything was fine. And fucking in Max’s bed was  _really, really_ tempting. Still, you smile sheepishly, chest rising up and down and cheeks pink and respond: “How about you take that sharp tongue for a ride, Ian?”

He nods shortly (knowing exactly what you were requesting of him), giving you a lopsided smirk before he slides down off the bed and pulls you to the edge of it. You, knowing what to do, put your legs on his shoulders as he holds your legs apart.

“No panties?” he chuckles after taking a look at your exposed core. You blush even more, smirking like a pervert. “Naughty…” he purrs, getting closer to you, giving your thighs butterfly kisses that make you tremble pathetically. You pant and breathe out raggedly, getting impatient. But he takes his sweet time to arouse you even more, biting and sucking on the skin, leaving a trail of blooming hickeys. But with a tug on his hair, you make him attentive to you. He smirks. “What?”

“Just get on with it…” you sigh.

He assesses the situation, murmuring to himself that you were wet enough. Well, that was normal; you’ve been like this the whole night. Because this whole thing has been like a competition. That’s what you two established at the beginning of the night: who resisted more. So you dressed as skimpily as possible—you had to pull this mini-skirt out of the closet for this challenge. And it worked, didn’t it? 

Ian utterly lost it. The boy takes off his glasses, putting them somewhere away, as to not disturb the process. And now he was going to punish you for being this cheeky. “Just—“ your sentence got lost as soon as the impatient Ian gives your cooch a long and sensual lick from top to bottom, as if testing you. You groan loudly, shuddering. “What are you…” you pant, but you can’t form any words. Not as if they mattered.

“Tastes good,” he seems to conclude, as if he was a chef and you were the perfect dish. You were about to try and ask him to fucking hurry, when he actually seems to listen to your mute plea and buries his head between your thighs. His lips are instantly onto you, kissing your sensitive spot, running the tip of his tongue around your nub. You turn into a mess, gripping the sheets around you in an attempt to find a place to anchor yourself. The fact that you’re more turned on than usual (due to the alcohol in your system) adds to the pleasure, even if he has not even started yet. When you urge him with a long and needy moan; that’s when the fun starts.

Ian was a natural when it came to oral sex—it was as if he was gifted with the tongue of a god. He knew exactly where to touch, where to lick to make you go nuts. He seemed to know you very well and it doesn’t take long for you to melt under his care. His long tongue circles and rubs at the bundle of nerves, kissing and sucking and using that big mouth of his in every way possible. You toss your head back, closing your eyes and letting him do his job. His hands on your thighs grips them, holding them in place. The excess of pain adds to the pleasure, his licking getting faster and faster, the tip of his tongue rubbing on your clitoris and never straying from its path. He learnt his ABC’s very well…

“Mmnngh, I-Ian…” your head’s spinning with pleasure and alcohol, and you were feeling like floating. You toss and turn, messing up the sheets around you. You close his head between your thighs, unintentionally, and he stops.

“What are you doing?” he says lowly, and you lift up your head to glance at him. He’s looking at you, hazel eyes glinting in the dark. He gently pushes your legs apart, amused by your neediness. When you don’t answer, Ian sighs “Why don’t you turn on the lights so I can see you better?” Your hand desperately search for the night stand and you have to stretch a bit in order to reach it. The light floods the room and seems to satisfy Ian enough. You knew that he had a pleasure in watching you unfold and sometimes he’d stare straight into your eyes as he’s eating you out. “You’ll behave, right?” he asks, attracting your attention.

You nod mutely, gulping. “Good. Just let me do my job, alright?” He licks a bit of your residue off his lips, making you whimper. “Delicious,” with that statement, he resumes his work. You weren’t going to resist long at this pace and honestly, you didn’t want to. The orgasms he managed to give you were so fulfilling…

This time, one of his hand slide down your leg, reaching out between, his fingers parting your folds for more access. He takes a few more tests licks to adjust to the lost pace, but it feels as if he never stopped. It was too much of a mess the things you two were doing—it seemed to have no coordination, and yet it had more than usual. It was as if you were sane but at the same time, insane. Nothing made sense: just his tongue around you, his warm breath adding to the overall pleasure. You arch your bag and gasp the moment he interrupts your thoughts with his fingers, sliding inside of you easily.

“Mmm, fuck yea…” You hear him chuckle, encouraged by your moans and whines, and pushes his long fingers far enough for him to quickly reach your sensitive spot in an instant. “Oh God!” you start to get louder as the intensity of the moment reaches higher grounds. He alternates between his tongue techniques, your screams and moans the only thing that keeps him going. His ears could only hear the squelches his fingers made and the profanities that escaped your dirty little mouth. His only thought was set on pleasuring you…Since he knew you’d repay the favour tenfold.

Even if you were dizzy and floating somewhere in space, your ears still pick up the sound of the door opening. Sitting on your elbows, through the thick curtain of haze, you glance at the door, hoping that it wasn’t what you thought it was. For a few moments, you don’t see anything. And you’re relieved, ready to go back on focusing back on Ian’s tongue. But then you hear someone stumbling and you finally see the door fully opening, a hand on the doorknob. Your eyes widen as your mind clears up—and you find yourself staring at a very drunk Max.

“Ian-ah,” you try to call his name but it only sounds as an enticing moan. You can’t control yourself and it doesn’t sound convincing at all as you try to make him attentive at the situation at hand. “Ian! Ian!”

He goes on even more aroused and it only makes you a mushy mess in return, not having the strength to push him away. And you most certainly don’t want it to end so abruptly. You keep your eyes on Max, expecting something out of him—to yell, anything, to just fucking go away—but he stumbles on his feet and just stands there. His brows knit together, struggling to see what was going on but obviously seeing everything. And most of all, hearing everything because you couldn’t control yourself any more. This was too much; this was as perverted as it could get and you strangely enjoyed every second of it. Getting eaten out while someone was watching so obliviously only added to the naughtiness of the whole situation and you end up encouraging Ian more than making him stop.

Still, there was a part of your mind that felt embarrassed. Max was there and anyone else could just come in here in search for the Australian boy. And then hell would ensue—Ian would not like that. He liked to keep things private. But…it was so tempting to just let it happen…

“Ooooh, fuck, Ian, st-stop..” Ian doesn’t listen to your hoarse voice—he can’t hear you at all and just goes on. It was hard to tell him to stop now that you felt at your peak. So close…Only one more push and you felt ready. “STOP!” You find yourself yelling as you suddenly stand up, your hands clenched into his short hair, pulling at it way rougher than usual. It’s desperate, trying to pull his mouth away from you, but it only makes him growl. “STOP, Max’s here and—“ you gasp, tossing your head back, embarrassed, cheeks burning hot, sweat running on your body. “Oh fuck…” you bite your lower lip as you finally pull his head away, just as you’re coming down with an orgasm. You arch your back, curling your toes as your whole body shudders. He watches you with a lustful gaze, a lopsided smirk as you come undone. He doesn’t like that you didn’t scream (since you were keeping them inside, biting your lower lip as an attempt to stop them), but you don’t have time to explain—you immediately point at the doorway, rather surprised that Max hasn’t said anything yet.

“Max is here! He saw everything!”

Ian’s smile drops, his face blanching and completely forgetting about his own arousal. He turns his head, both of you frozen over in shock after coming down from your high. It has been all well until now, but you had to face reality. If you didn’t manage to stop Ian…then you have to face the consequences of being discovered.  

But Max seemed still out of this world; he’s sleepy despite blatantly staring and blinking, in an attempt to comprehend who was invading his bedroom. “Mmm…? [name]…? Ian?” Max rubs his eyes and his vision clears up a little bit; enough to see what was really going on. “What the fuck are you doing on  _MY_  bed?!” he asks, shocked, and it occurs to you that you were basically exposed. So you cover yourself with your skirt, closing your legs and flushing beet red. “Awww, dude, did you guys just fuck on my bed?” Max is visibly disgusted and disappointed, looking like a kicked puppy.

Ian suddenly stands up, looking rather pissed off—you’ve never seen him like this. “You ruined everything, you Australian cunt!” he stomps towards Max and roughly pushes him out.

“Dude, what do you have on your face…? Looks like cum—“

“Don’t come back, we’re not done!” Ian instructs and Max strangely listens.

“Wha—“ Ian closes the door on him before he could say anything else and you could hear him yell from behind it “DUDE!” Still, Max doesn’t intrude further, just leaves you be.

“Told you to lock the door,” you sigh, running a hand through your hair to tidy it. Ian turns around to you, standing there and not knowing what to do.

“Yeah, whatever. It didn’t look like you tried enough to stop me…” he scratches the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal—although he enjoyed it by the way he cleans his lips with his tongue, tasting you even more.

You offer him a small reassuring smile “Don’t worry, he won’t remember.”

“Let’s hope so.”  


	9. shopping insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request in which you’re grocery shopping with Ian and he’s acting all clingy and touching you all the time (basically like a child).

“Ian.” Poke. “Ian.” Another poke. “Ian, wake up.” The poking didn’t stop and Ian reluctantly opened his eyes. “Are you awake?!” you sang a bit too loudly for his liking. 

“I am now…” he answered, but he said it so lowly he doubted you heard him. He yawned, trying to focus his gaze by blinking a couple of times. When it cleared up, he saw you grinning above him. ‘Shit, did I fell asleep?’ He stood up a bit in the armchair, yawning again then frowning. ‘Obviously, you retard.’ He hated waking up, despite being woken by your lovely presence. He was half-asleep, so to say—he was just pretending to be cause maybe then you’ll leave him alone. But judging by your lively expression, seems like that was likely not going to happen. “What do you want?” he groans, being the grumpy-self he was after a nap. He pushes your face away when you lean in to try to kiss him, but then smiles lightly when he sees you weren’t going to give up. He lets you kiss him on the cheek, then groans again,  _oh so annoyed_.

“Babeeeeee…” you used your whiny tone, batting your eyelashes in his direction—a clear sign that you wanted something from him.

Ian stands up, stretching those long arms of his then eyes you suspiciously. “What do you want?” he repeats himself.

“Come shopping with me!” you chirp happily.

“Can’t you go by yourself? Walmart’s not far from here…” He just wanted to sleep some more or else he’ll punch someone. And he didn’t want it to be you. Max sometimes gets that treatment if he is just waking him up for a stupid video of his.

You purse your lips cutely “But there are lots of stuff to buy!”

“And you can’t carry them by yourself?” he takes his glasses and puts them on his nose, already knowing that the battle was lost. He just hoped you weren’t going to start crying to convince him to come.

“You know I can’t!” But he knows that you could pack a punch if you wanted; you were stronger than you let on to believe. 

“I can drive you there and come back—“

“The fridge’s almost empty.”

He sighs, heart leaping slightly at that. An empty fridge?  _Hell no!_ He stands up, running a hand through his hair to smooth it down, though he only messes it up even more. “Alright, fuck.”

“Yaaay! I can’t wait!” you jump up and down, doing a little dance at which he chuckles. “I’ll go get changed!” you ran out the room and he hears your footsteps rushing.

“And I’ll go grab my keys,” he says to no one in particular since you were already gone. He sighs and swears that, since you dragged him out today, he was going to make sure to act like a total spoiled brat. That’s how he felt like doing today. It wasn’t often that you two went together shopping—it was usually a week him, a week you, to alternate and fit each other’s schedule. It was a rare occurrence for both of you to have time at the same moment and this seemed to be one of them. He guessed shopping for things wasn’t that bad…It was rather domestic and… _cute_ , wasn’t it? He certainly didn’t mind that. Not as if you’ll ever going to know.

“Ready!” you come bouncing into the room and grab him by the arm, dragging him outside. You don’t even mind that he was wearing such casual house clothes because honestly you didn’t care who saw you. But you couldn’t just go out wearing only his large shirt; that was indecent.

The two of you get into his car and drive to the parking lot of the nearby Walmart. You make sure to ‘annoy’ him with loud music that you liked, but he said nothing if it actually bothered him. It was like a routine of yours, to see who was more annoying than the other. You arrive in the parking lot, get out and you run towards the cart line, getting one for the two of you. ‘You push it!’ you instruct Ian with a large smile and he only rolls his eyes, doing as he was told. He had no idea you could get so hyper by simply going grocery shopping (but your energy was probably coming from the fact that he was with you,  _finally_ ). Was this what you always did whenever you went to buy stuff? He can imagine it and he actually felt sorry for the staff here that they had to see your  _transformation_. He’s going to make sure to calm your temper a little bit.

“Come on, you Slowpoke!” you yelled, already inside the shop and standing right in front of the doors, waving goofily at him. Ian sighs, shaking his head at your Pokemon reference, and picks up the pace, already feeling bad for leaving you out of his sight. He never wants for you not to be near him and today, he was feeling extra clingy for some strange reason.

When he reaches you—surprisingly, you actually waited for him to come to your side—he takes your hand and pulls you to him. You gasp from the movement, feeling his arms trapping you between his chest and the cart. You look up at him, curiously, calling out his name softly. He only guides your hands towards the handle then kisses the top of your head. “Just stay by my side, alright? Don’t go wandering away.”

Your heart skips a bit involuntarily at his muttering and you blush, looking down at both of your hands. Giggling, you suddenly point in front of you, declaring “Onwards then, to battle!” in a funny voice. He chuckles and the two of you struggle a bit to match each other’s pace before you can actually walk like this without stepping on each other’s feet. But, when you get in synch, you’re starting to scan the aisles in order, getting whatever you needed and effectively moving slowly to spend more time together in Walmart. You had all the time in the world, so you took the moment to take all that you needed. Because you loved the way Ian kept on kissing your hair from time to time, or pinching your sides to get your attention—and then pretending to not having done anything. It went on for a while and, at some point, it turned into a poking/tickling fest, both trying to outdo the other. Giggles and squirms and laughter echoed throughout the kids aisle (which you both weirdly wandered on) and when people started staring strangely at you two, you pushed Ian away and told him to stop. 

“What’s gotten into you?” you wipe off your tears, staring at him weirdly amused. Ian only shrugs as a response then turns his head. You do the same, scanning the area. “What are we doing here?” you ask Ian after looking around and realizing where you actually were. You shrug before he could answer and dip under his arms to wander off. He wants to tell you to come back but when he sees you trying on a clown wig, he can’t help but chuckle at how silly you looked.

“Might as well just have fun…” he leaves the cart to join you.

And boy, did you almost wreck the whole place. You tried on different creepy Halloween masks and tried to spook each other off: you only ended up laughing at how ridiculous you both looked. Ian’s obsession with minions returned and he kept on pretending to be a little kid that wanted to buy minion related stuff. You played along, trying hard not to laugh all the while at the ridiculousness of the situation: and at how perfect Ian could play a spoiled kid. You two probably attracted a lot of attention: two grown-ups pretending to be princesses or dinosaurs will certainly do. But if people noticed them, they left them alone to their shenanigans—no one bothered them and simply ignored the two.

More fun for you! You just had to keep Ian from trying to destroy and throw random minion plushies on the ground. At the end, you had battles with lightsabers—good versus evil—and, in your intense battling, you accidentally hit a life-sized Darth Vader that was loitering at the end of the aisle. It fell on the ground with a loud thud and you quickly lift it up, searching it for damage—aaaaaand his lightsaber was broken.

“SHIT!” you curse, panicking.

“Don’t worry!” Ian came to your rescue, standing tall behind you. You gasped in amazement, thinking that he was going to solve this conundrum. “I’ll save you!” he grabbed your wrist and began pulling you towards the cart. “RUN!”

“AAAAAA!!!” you screamed out of your mind, running with Ian and both pushing the cart out of there. You ran until you were well away from the kids aisle and stopping, you rested for a few moments to catch your breaths. Then you looked at one another and start laughing loudly, embraced in a hug. When you finish, he doesn’t let you go and starts kissing your face in various spots,  _so affectionately._ “Stop it!” you giggle, attempting to push him away, but his pout and glare tells you that he didn’t want that. You poke his nose and he growls in response. “Come on, we’ve got to finish this!” you suddenly smirked, running a hand through his hair. “We can play later, if you want…” you suggested in a sultry tone and he smirked back—though it quickly disappeared, replaced with an adorable pout.

“Haven’t we played enough?” he asks innocently, but you didn’t believe it for once second.

“I meant a different kind of play…”

He sighs dramatically, but you know that he wanted this—that’s why he seemed so clingy and needy. It was probably a ‘punishment’ for bringing him over, although he was enjoying this more than you did. “Ok,” he lets you go, reluctantly, but you don’t get to move away for more than one step because he grabs you back, intertwining his fingers with your.

“Ian?” you question him, not understanding what has possessed him to act like this. Normally, he wasn’t very into public display of affection, so this was new to you.

Ian gives you a lopsided grin “At least hold my hand. I want to feel you close.”

You don’t exactly protest, but it still sounds like you did as you say “We can’t push the cart this way though.”

Ian groans “But I really want to…”

Sighing, you know you have to come up with a brilliant idea. And you do. “Alright!” you let his hand go, much to his dismay, and grab the handles of the cart. You turn then to him, see his displeased face and quickly add “You can hold onto my shirt.”

And Ian’s more than happy to oblige if it meant he could still cling to you. He grabs your shirt with one hand and nods, as if you were the noble steed and you had to move forward. You chuckle and, back to reality (sort of), you proceed to finish your mental list of things you need to buy. This instance, you don’t waste time and move on with your objectives, not having an Ian to disturb you with his kisses. But still you felt him behind you, trailing like a quiet vigilante, holding onto you carefully, never letting you go.

And it felt kinda nice… “Hmmmm,” you murmur, stopping—and feeling Ian bumping into you unwillingly. He says nothing and just watches you, though it is tempting to ask you what was going on through your mind. You were in the alcohol aisle. “Do you want something to drink tonight?”

Ian scans the shelves and evilly stops on the highest shelf, the one you couldn’t reach. “How about some whiskey?”

You scrunch up your nose but say nothing as you take the lead and walk towards the shelf, knowing that this time you could reach it without his help. But of course you can’t reach the bottle even after standing on your tiptoes and you hear him chuckling evilly behind you. You huff, wanting to slap that laughter out of him, but you hear him shuffle behind you, closer, and hear him say “Let me help you…” Suave like. His hand trail your shoulders then your extended arm, giving you goosebumps. He grabs a bottle and puts it into the cart. You turn, pouting, and thank him. Smirking like the little shit he was, he resumes his position behind you. You didn’t have many things to buy so you finish off and go to the check-in. And you had to wait a lot. Bored, you took out your phone and started tapping on it—but Ian disliked this.  _He wanted attention and he was going to get it._

You feel his arms wrapping around your neck, pressing you to his body. You don’t protest, loving the way you were sinking into him, his smell surrounding you. You continued tapping on the screen—and he continued distracting you. He placed kisses all over the back of your neck, mouth searching for your most sensitive spots. You shudder and elbow him in the ribs, but he’s not backing up. And he’s being a major distraction—you give up in trying to text your friend as you move  _way_ too slowly in the line.

“Ian, stop it,” you giggle, his warm breath tickling you.

“No,” he whispers back, lips trailing down to your shoulders, nipping the skin there—it takes a lot out of you not to moan because that was one of your sensitive spots.

You endure it like a champ until it’s almost your turn at the check up. “Ian, please—“ but he doesn’t let you go and you sigh. “Alright then just behave normally.”

Ian snorts, sniffing the aroma in your hair “You smell good.”

“Thank you, it’s your shampoo.”

He lifts up his head a bit, taken by surprise “So that’s where it all vanished. Why aren’t you using your own, cunt?”

“Caaaaause I’m lazy. Now keep your mouth shut.”

He grumbles something under his breath and continues to latch onto you like a leech, while the cashier smiles oh so sweetly at you. You smile back, encouraging him to move faster so you can get rid of the pest on your back.

The cashier doesn’t seem to notice Ian, nestled on the top of your head, only his eyes visible, and he starts making conversation with you. Which you happily respond too, more or less doing this because you’re maybe going to get a discount later if this boy liked you. But as you kept on getting distracted from Ian, his nails dug into your arms possessively, almost going unnoticed until it started to hurt.

“Ow…” you suddenly said, elbowing Ian in the ribs.  _Hard._  And he stops, knowing that he already won.

“That would be 30 dollars, please.” The cashier tells you and you search for your wallet. ‘We really bought a lot of shit, hmm.’ 

“Here,” Ian shoves your wallet in your face and you take it without thanking him.

“Did you just pickpocket me?” you search for the correct amount of money as you casually asked him this.

“Everything ok with the mister?” the cashier notices that something might be ‘wrong’, but you dismiss his presupposition with a wave of your hand.

“He’s acting like a big baby, ignoring him,” you say apologetically and you feel Ian’s grip tightening onto you.

“Mine,” he whines all of a sudden, glaring all the while at the interested cashier.

“Yes, yes, Ian, I’m yours,” you laugh as you handed the boy the money. After loading your stuff into the cart, you say goodbye and this time, Ian finally lets you go. You’re relieved of the weight, but you’re more afraid that he got mad at you.

When he offers to push the cart in your stead, you let him. And when he’s out in the parking lot, he starts running towards the car, leaving you baffled at the entrance. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” you tell after him as he simply stands onto the cart, letting him roll down. You start running after him, hearing his laughter throughout the whole parking lot. You reach him at the car and he’s already putting the stuff inside the trunk. “What the hell was that?” you ask, his energy reaching you and making you feel the same.

“Insanity,” he responds, grinning. Then he takes you by the waist, bringing you in for a chaste and unexpected kiss. “Now let’s get back home.”


	10. out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request in which both Max and Joji are fighting over you but you’re secretly dating Ian and, one day, Ian ‘snaps’.

“Oh,” you say, not so surprised as you make it sound like, as you enter the kitchen. “Hey, Ian.” You eye him, carefully approaching him at the table after putting your empty glass in the sink. He acknowledges you with a nod, raising an eyebrow in question at your rather secretive and wary behaviour. You glance one time at the door, making sure that no one is going to disturb you two, then finally you wrap your arms around his neck from behind, hugging him tightly.

“What’s this all about?” the bespectacled boy can’t help but chuckle at your actions, but still leans over into your embrace. He closes his eyes, sighing content as you nuzzle his hair and gently caress his jaw with the tips of your fingers.

“I just missed you. Can’t I?”

He purrs “You can, but…” he glances at the door and you know very well what he means. “Won’t they…?”

“They’re out for a bit. I asked them to buy some popcorn. So…” you tilted his chin up to stare into his eyes, smiling beautifully. “We have time for a kiss.” And, without waiting for his approval (because you know very well that he wants this as much as you, the touch of affection that was missing most of the time between the two of you), you lean over and place your lips against his. He responds eagerly, craning his neck up to get better access. You two kiss gingerly, enjoying every second of it—you knew that Max and Joji could come back every minute, but you at least wanted to feel him. You’re tired of hiding, but at the same time, you didn’t want people to pry into your life and ask questions. Whatever you did with Ian was your personal problem.

“[name]!!” you both suddenly hear Max’s distinctive yelling—immediately, you part, shooting regretful glances in each other’s direction before turning your head towards the door. As soon as you do that, the door to the kitchen opens and through it, both Max and Joji (who were staying at Ian’s place for the moment) entered. Max, who was first, stopped in his tracks, eyeing suspiciously the way you and Ian were way too close for comfort, your hands ‘accidentally’ lingering on Ian’s shoulders. You looked guilty for a second, but then you quickly wiped that away, acting normal. Meanwhile Ian was carefully tapping on the phone in his hand as if nothing happened.

You smiled at the two boys, saluting them as they put the bags of groceries on the table. Max was still eyeing your hands on Ian as you gently massaged his shoulders—you couldn’t help yourself, you didn’t want to not be able to touch Ian ‘ _platonically’_. You looked down at your feet, trying hard not to blush. You sometimes hated this more than you should; it was after all, your decision to choose Ian in the favour of the other two boys who seemed to have a more than annoying crush on you.

“What were you two doing while we were gone?” Max can’t help but ask as he’s sort of angrily putting the bottles of beer in the fridge.

“I was just giving Ian a massage,” you laugh drily, your heart sinking into your stomach at the sound of his voice. Even Joji was looking rather suspicious and it hurt you to think that you were steps away from breaking their heart. “He kept complaining that his back was aching.”

“And you’re doing a bad job at ficing it,” Ian barked, obviously trying to look as if he didn’t give a rat’s ass about your soothing touch. “Get off, cunt.”

You rolled your eyes and slapped him on the back of the head “You’re an undeserving faggot, you know that?” And, with that being said, you moved away from Ian, going to the other boys to help them. You heard Ian mumbling something under his breath, but you ignored him. Joji and Max deeply appreciated when you got close to them and were obviously pleased by you giving them attention. You almost sighed, feeling tired from all the shit you had to put up with. It wasn’t that bad, but you were sometimes emotionally drained whenever Max and Joji were over. You had to pretend as if you weren’t with Ian and totally in love with him because the whole problem was—

That both Max and Joji had a crush on you and were so obviously fighting over you. Ian told you that they both admitted to him before you got together that they’d like to be with you (obviously while drunk so they don’t remember ever telling him this). So it has been a fight between the three of them right from the beginning for you that Ian won after hogging you for himself so skilfully. Talked his way into your heart and charmed your pants off. It helped that you also set eyes on him and no one else; in fact, if Ian never told you about their crush on you, you would’ve never notice.

And it was starting to slowly drain your energy. The two kept on fighting for your attention, unbeknown that you were already taken—when you wanted to tell them, it was already too late and you were in too deep shit. You didn’t have the heart to tell them anymore, even if Ian insisted. He was sure they’d understand and get over them, ‘they’re not pussies’, but you begged to differ. If their crush didn’t vanish after so long (or get the subtle hints you were giving them), it probably never will. But you kept on stalling the moment, scared of ruining their friendship. It only got worse…

“Ah fuck,” you curse as you drop a bottle on the floor in your daydream. You sigh, frustrated, as there was no way to salvage what was left of the alcohol. You make a grab for the roll of papers, but someone had the same idea.  

“I’ll help you,” Joji instantly reacts, moving faster than you believed he was capable of. He moved in tandem with you and reached out at the same time, his hand touching yours. You two stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and he’s flustered—while you obviously felt nothing. “Right,” he clears his throat, unsure what to do but not wanting to retract his hand from the warmth he felt from you.

“Umm, Joji—“

“What the fuck are you flirting with your eyes, fucktards?” Max’s very annoyed voice is heard behind you, startling both of you as he grabs the rolling paper. “Acting like two love birds…” He doesn’t even glance at you as he starts to clean the beer off the floor.

“Jealous?” Joji answers, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Shut up,” Max is shooting daggers with his eyes at Joji and you realize that they’re gonna fight again if you didn’t step back. Lately, this sort of shit is keeping on happening, all sorts of innuendoes to make you think it wasn’t about you. But you knew better. They were both getting impatient and the tension was palpable—it was a sort of competition on who was going to win you over. It was getting to Ian too; you could see the way he was getting jealous. Their touches began to be much more insistent and obvious and Ian wasn’t enjoying it. You knew that he could explode any second now; and you were afraid of the outcome. You didn’t want to be the reason of their fight and most certainly didn’t want them to separate and stop being friends.

So, you had to solve this. One way or another. But maybe not now…

You move away from the ‘crime scene’ and go next to Ian, as if nothing happened. Leave the two of them to clean without you being caught in the fire. 

“Did I do good, [name]?” Max suddenly asks you, looking around for you and seeing you by Ian’s side, staring curiously (as if it wasn’t you who broke the bottle) at Ian’s phone screen. He frowns and you saw that, but pretend as if you didn’t notice. “Hey, how about that movie we were supposed to watch?” Max further continues the conversation, louder so to make you attentive to him. Both you and Ian lift your heads, blinking at the Australian. 

“Oh yeah, we were supposed to do that…” Ian yawns, finally putting his phone away. 

Joji intervenes, obviously pleased by Max’s the idea. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Without hesitation, Joji walks to you and grabs your hand before you could protest. He drags you into the living room and makes you sit next to him—a bit too close for comfort. You can say nothing though without acting suspicious. You were best friends with the guys and close enough to touch in supposedly inappropriate ways. He had an arm around your shoulders and your whole body is stiff.

Ian comes after, glaring at Joji unbeknown to the Asian man, while pretending to not notice. He stays away from you, on the other side of the couch, a bit mad, but there was nothing you could do. You shot him an apologetic look and he only shrugs. He was used to this after all. Max comes in, holding a beer and looking in need of one. He drinks the moment he sees you cuddled next to Joji and he’s pissed; that’s why he’s stomping towards you and sits next to you, on the other side.

“Ah, thank you for cleaning up–” you want to say, but Max only waves his hand in dismissal, telling you it was nothing with a bright smile. He then goes on with what he was initially supposed to ask. 

“You want to watch a horror movie?” the Australian asks, making a move to grab your hand. He’s too quick and you don’t manage to get away. He takes your hand and you smile frozenly, wanting to just go back into Ian’s arms and let him comfort you. The guilt was eating at your heart and you were already kinda low in moral. You hoped you wouldn’t snap. “I can protect you, you know that, [name].” Max leans in,  _charmingly._

“How are you gonna?” Joji snorts, bringing him closer to him. Max growls, pulling your hand a bit more towards him, though Joji had you secured more or less. “You’re a pussy, Max, you can’t take a horror movie without screaming your head off like you always do.”

Max is getting angry, but he knows he has to win this if it meant he could have you impressed “If it’s about [name], I can take anything.”

‘Was that supposed to make my heart swoon?’ you want to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but your smile only encourages him that it was ok.

“Lame, Max.” Joji rolls his eyes, rubbing your shoulder. “Even an infant can do better.”

“Well then, let’s see you do it,” Max snorts.

Joji grabs your chin and turns your head towards him, bringing you closer to his face. “You know you can trust me when I say that I can protect you better than Max here.” He’s suave and using all his charms, but you’re not buying it.

You only laugh. “I don’t believe any of you, to be honest.”

And then you feel a squeeze on his hand and someone pulls you over: Max. He turns your head to him, closer than how Joji has been, his breath fanning over your lips and certainly wanting to kiss you. He’s putting on his best flirtatious look: still not convincing enough. 

You couldn’t possible choose either Joji or Max over Ian. He was still the best.

“Don’t listen to that gook.”

“Fuck you, you Aussie.”

“OY!”

“She’s sitting with me and that’s final.”

“No, she’s staying with me”

“SHE—“ you all hear Ian’s annoyed and booming voice, stopping the banter “is going to sit with ME, you cunts.” Ian stands in front of you, probably moving while you weren’t paying attention. He extends his hand and you thankfully grab it. The boys seem reluctant to let you go, hands still tugging at your clothes, but after seeing Ian’s dark expression, they finally understand something. Pulling you up gently by the hand, you land in Ian’s open arms. He protectively and possessively wraps his arm around your waist, planting a kiss onto your forehead. You nuzzle your face into his chest, sighing affectedly, knowing that this was the end of your secrecy. That the beans were spilled and it was too late to back down.

“It had to happen sooner or later,” Ian says, sighing.

“What do you mean?” Joji responds, arms crossed and already having an idea of what was going on.

“Are you together or something?” Max can’t help himself, looking pretty heartbroken.

“Yes,” both you and Ian say in unison and you’re met with quietness. Not what you expected, to be honest. You expected them to start yelling and throw insults, but when you look at them, they both look peaceful enough. Frustrated, yes, but very tame.

“Aren’t you going to complain?” you ask, confused.

“Why should we?” Joji chuckles slightly, a faint smile on his lips. “We already knew.”

“What?” Ian and you say, staring from Max to Joji in surprise. ‘They knew?!’

“We had an idea, at least,” Max doesn’t even look at either of you, but you know he was still hurt. “We were just expecting you to say something, but it never happened so we…”

“We went a bit overboard, we admit.”

“…” you both were speechless, but then you both start laughing. All your worries were for nothing. You were both so stupid! They probably gave you hints that they knew all along, you were just too enraptured to notice. Apologizing to them profusely, you were rather relived to see them so used to you two being together.

“How long did you know?” you can’t help but ask after the laughter died down and the tension in your body eases up a little bit; and Max’s and Joji’s smile disappear for a second.

“From the beginning…” Joji shrugs, looking away.

“Yeah, we still liked you all this time,” Max lets it slip and you all freeze. Awkward silence surrounds you and neither are sure of what to say, mouths agape in shock.  

“Well, shit…” Joji almost wants to slap Max upside-down the head for this stupid thing he had said.

“Seems like it’s going to be a long night of drinking.” Ian says and you nod.

You three all had a lot of things to solve. And tonight’s a perfect time to do so.


	11. Headcanons Domestic Life

  * Living with his dogs, who are in constant need of attention and jealous of you. But they’d eventually get used to you living together.
  * You’d fight over the bed for dominance: in the morning, you’ll end up entangled in the sheets, on top of one another and obviously uncomfortable.
  * You wake up first cause he’s a grumpy sleeper.
  * It’d take a lot to wake him up in a good mood cause that rarely happens—only when he wants to cuddle you (always the big spoon) does he slightly wakes up with a smile on his face.
  * He doesn’t want to let you get out of bed, so he’d trap you in his arms and hold you there—your mornings are usually very lazy.


  * Until Medina or Silvio will just come inside your shared bedroom and disrupt the sleep.
  * Long walks with the dogs in the evening, hand in hand.
  * Whenever you two are cooking together (“We need to make some couple stuff together, no? Shove it in Max’s face.”), it’ll end up in a fight. Flour everywhere, ingredients splattered on the floor and obviously spending a lot of time cleaning it up.
  * “No, Silvio, go away, don’t eat that tomato, we need to clean.”
  * Helping him with the making of his videos and being a distraction for him. You more than once ‘accidentally’ stumbling upon his room, interrupting whatever he had to do.
  * It might even turn out a bit naughty, you sucking him off during one of his Unboxing.
  * Lazy late night movie watching, cuddling sideways on the couch.
  * Pissing each other off everyday with pranks.
    * He starts them.
  * A lot of random trips to wherever your heart desires; it always comes out of the blue, like one of you would say ‘I’m bored.’ and then the other would simply jiggle the car keys. ‘Let’s run away somewhere.’
  * Being his most trusted camera ‘man’, helping him film videos whenever he had to do it somewhere outside/in public.
  * Scolding him for eating rotten food he finds in dumpsters. 
  * He’s not a sexual person but he won’t say ‘no’ if you come up with something spicy. The whole house is your playground.
  * You two develop like a secret language of yours, full of inside jokes (mostly of sexual behaviour).
  * You’d might join Ian in his frequent trips to Australia cause you guys are inseparable (he misses you a lot and you would miss him too).
  * ~~You might buy more dogs cause there are never enough dogs~~
  * Romantic dinners at night, with candles and food cooked by you.
  * You don’t fight often and it’s mostly on stupid stuff that Ian says (cause he can’t help but be an asshole regardless). 
  * But then he’d apologize and genuinely be sorry about it. He might go over the top in his quest for your forgiveness, like giving you a big bouquet of flowers or a big teddy bear.




	12. am I allowed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the boys hire a stripper/dancer to Ian’s birthday and he’s too nervous to act so you comfort him. The problem is, you fall in love…

_‘Hey. It’s me. [name]. Do you remember?’_

**_He gulps, staring at the name on the screen of his phone. He blinks, still slightly surprised. He does remember. Of course he does. How could he forget about_ ** **you _?_** _‘Yeah. I do. From my birthday, no?’_

_‘Yes. :) I’m so glad you do! I’ve been worried. How are you feeling?’_

_‘I’m fine. No need to worry about it. Thanks.’ **He had no idea what else to say, but he wanted to say so many things to you—how his heart raced the moment he saw the text from you, how he has been thinking about you all this time. And how he had waited for a sign from you; despite telling himself that he won’t ever meet you again. He wanted to believe that you’re meant to be, after that day…**_

**_And look who found him…_ **

_‘Ian…This may sound weird but…Can I ask you something serious?’_

_‘Sure, what is it?’ **he gulped dryly, hoping it was nothing**_ **that _serious._**

**_He waits for your message that doesn’t seem to come, your fingers trembling over the keyboard, unsure if you should do it or not. You take a deep breath and feeling decisive all of a sudden, you press the send button._ **

He laughs loudly at one of his friend’s jokes— _and he’s having the time of his life_. He spins around in a circle, surveying the scene and Ian feels glad that he had all of the persons he cares about around him to celebrate this special moment.  _His birthday._ How long has it been since he had celebrated his birthday with his friends? At one point, he stopped caring about it—he was just getting older, not something he should be proud about. For Ian, birthdays have become stale and at first, he didn’t plan on throwing a party in the first place.

But Max and George have kept on insisting, saying that they had a big surprise for him—and Ian could never say ‘no’ to Max’s pleading face. It was his weakness, though he’ll never  _ever_ admit that he liked spending time with Max.

So here he was, in his own house, talking with everyone he could and getting drunker by the second. He wasn’t planning on drinking since he was the host and he had to take care of them if they do stupid shit (Max especially; and he feared he was getting rowdier the more cider he drank). He had the camera ready, though; if one of them would come up with any idea for a video, he’d gladly do it. He knew Max had his camera with him—for what purpose, that he didn’t tell him. But he was anxiously waiting for the big surprise Max kept on bragging about. Now that the Aussie was slightly tipsy, he kept on talking, saying that it was the greatest gift ever. And that it was Max’s idea. Joji dragged him away to make him shut up whenever he caught him talking again. Ian just shook his head, not sure what else to say.

_And then, suddenly, the sexy music started playing…_

Out of nowhere, the lights dimmed, turning it into a rather romantic atmosphere. Ian stared around, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on—but he only saw Max’s smirk near the light switch, his camera at the ready. People seemed to know what was going on because the chatter stopped and they all were grinning like the surprise was something Ian will certainly enjoy. He probably will do, but he didn’t get to ask about it because Joji started pushing him towards a single chair in the middle of the room.

“What’s going on?” Ian finally asks, growing even more confused as people around started shuffling out. “Where’s everyone going?”

Joji patted him on the shoulder and just gave him an enigmatic grin. “You’ll see.”

“What do you think it is, cunt?!” Max suddenly came next to Joji, with no camera in sight.

“Um…something gay?” somehow, a sort of idea started forming inside Ian’s head, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

_He was starting to grow nervous…_

Max started laughing then Joji grabbed him and dragged him away. “Enjoy it, mate!” Max said before he disappeared out of sight, leaving Ian to stay alone. And it didn’t help that Joji grinned so evilly. He sighed, tense right there on the chair and waiting…just waiting for whoever whatever to come and just end this long nervous moment.

He hears the creak of the door through all that noise and his eyes immediately dart towards it. He gulps, hands grasping the edge of the chair—because he can finally see the surprise his friends brought him.

_‘We all chipped in and decided it was best for you.’ Max told him afterwards, a shit-eating grin adorning those lips of his._

_‘Yeah. You need to get some, man,” Joji added, shrugging._

_Max puts an arm around Ian’s shoulder, bringing him closer. “You liked it, didn’t you?”_

**_What else could Ian say? He kept on thinking about that day, about the—_ **

“A stripper?!” he whispers under his breath as his eyes widens in surprise. “They bought me a fucking stripper?” He should’ve expected this.

You come inside the room, moving your hips to the sound of the music—so used to this. The experience you’ve gained over the years was worth it: you always liked the reaction you got out of the man that you were supposed to dance to. They way they looked so surprised to see you there, even if they had no clue of who you are. Your body was delicious, you knew that—your curves, your perfectly hidden imperfections, your heavy make-up that complimented your complexion…The sexy bikini outfit, you felt uncomfortable in. You’ve brought up the best one since you felt that today was the day—your lucky day that maybe will change your whole life.

_The day you’ll fall in love._

You examine the boy as you’re walking towards your ‘client’, your heels clicking on the floor. You don’t stumble—you  _never_ stumble. You’re keeping a smile on your face that grows larger the closer you get. You decide—actually, you feel it in your heart—that the boy was worth the money you were paid. He was handsome, so damn handsome, even if he looked so stiff and nervous. You giggled, arranging your hair a bit, suddenly conscious of how you looked. You usually felt confident, but this boy— _Ian? Was that how he was named?—_ was making you anxious a bit.  _Did you look perfect? Was he looking at you for flaws? You didn’t think you had any, but…_

_Ian wasn’t giving anything away, if he liked what he was seeing or not._

You finally get in front of him, staring into his eyes—and he stares back into yours with fear in them. But a curious kind of fear; that he wanted to get to know you better. So you gave in, grabbing his hand.

“Hello there, handsome…” you say in your most seductive voice ever, caressing his palm with your thumb. “My name’s [name].” You lean over to him, dangerously close to his lips. “Yours?”

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. You chuckle and pout “You don’t need to be shy. I’m just here to put on a show…” You put his palm onto your stomach, smirking brightly and lustfully. It was probably the first time you felt so attracted to one of your clients. You just loved the way he looked, the chiselled face, the slender physique of his, his hair, his lips…You just wanted to kiss him. “You have such sharp cheekbones…” you complimented, making him flush. 

But other than that, he wasn’t doing anything. His body was frozen, his cheeks were redder than a tomato—he looked like he was a virgin that just discovered a girl. You liked that, somehow you found it endearing. “You can touch me, dear. I don’t mind…”

“I—I don’t know if…” he finally speaks and his voice is so strained and cute.

It made your heart skip a beat. “Go ahead…” you want to tease him—you grind a bit against him to earn a strangled mewl, such a cute sound. “Don’t hold back. I want you to feel good with me.” Your other free hand finds its way into his hair, fingers messing with the short strands of hair. “Relax…”

And even if you wanted to make him feel good, he didn’t let you. After a few more moves, Ian finally gathers the courage to push you away. Holding you by the waist, he gets you off of him—and you can only stare at him in surprise. A flash of hurt passed on your expression, thinking that maybe you weren’t attractive enough or his type.

“Is there something wrong?” This was your job, you were paid for your services and the only source of income. And you weren’t known for being rejected like this… “I’m sorry if I did something wrong—“

“No, it’s not that.” Ian sighs, hid hold on you getting gentle. He runs a hand nervously through his hair, avoiding your intense gaze. “I don’t want to do this—“

“Oh.” You feel as if your heart is sinking. “I see—“

“—without giving you something in return.”

You blink, staring at his red cheeks. “What?”

He scrunches up his nose, furrows his brows and finally looks at you over the rim of his glasses. “I don’t know how to repay you for this dance and I just want to but I’ve never done it and you’re so beautiful and—“

“Stop.” With a finger on his lips, you stop his rambling. He looks at you with wide eyes, at your kind smile. He gulps, unsure of what you were about to do. “I get it now.” And you do because this is the first time that a client has thought about your pleasure too. You loved dancing, but it started being stale and uninteresting. And here was this boy, obviously frustrated and flustered by the fact that he wasn’t capable of fully enjoying  _your_ show—just because he couldn’t make you feel good too.

You giggle, letting him go and shake your head.

“What?” he asked, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“You’re just a sweetheart.” You caress one side of his face slightly and he sort of leans into your palm. “I like you, Ian.” He jumps in surprise, opening his mouth and suddenly feeling how your warmth was relaxing. “I won’t do anything. I just want for you to feel comfortable…I won’t do anything that you don’t want to, ok, sweetie?”

“Oh. Then stay, let’s just talk.”

You were a bit taken by surprise about his request—but you nonetheless agreed to it. He guided you to the couch, not before giving you his sweater to cover yourself. Like a true gentleman that he was. You put it on and thanked him, loving the way it smelled so particularly of him.

And so, you talked and talked, about yourselves, about your life stories and you both found out you had so much in common. Talked so naturally, never stopping and gradually getting closer, seeking comfort. Soon, you felt the need to take his hand—and that’s what you did, without him complaining. Because there was a certain attraction between the two of you…

_You found yourself rapidly falling in love with Ian for no particular reason: he has just been a cute sweetheart and he simply captured your heart. And you felt that he liked you the same way too. Conflicting emotions were fighting inside of you: were you even allowed to let yourself fall in love with someone? Judging by your job, you shouldn’t—but your heart was stronger than your reason and you felt that this was it._

“Are you feeling better now?” when a pause comes between you, you take the chance to ask, squeezing his hand.

Ian smiles at you, his body relaxed now and feeling how his world is crumbling down at the sight of you. He couldn’t believe it but… “Yes. Thank you…”

“No problem, Ian. I’m glad to have met you and…” you hesitate, glancing to the side.

But he takes the reins, firmly. “And—and I’d like to meet you again…! In the future!”  You’re surprised by his sudden sentence—but then your mind process it and you smile, feeling a light blush dusting across your cheeks.

“Ok…” you lean over to him, pressing your soft lips against the corner of his mind, like a incentive of what could follow if you push further into this relationship. He takes a deep breath—you hear it sharply, and it makes you giggle. “I’ll be waiting.” You look at him through your eyelashes, heart beating rapidly.

“I’ll call you…” he says to you. “I promise.”

* * *

  _‘I know I shouldn’t do this…It’s wrong of me but I really wanted to say that I like you, Ian. I can’t help it, it’s the first time I’ve felt this way towards someone, but I want to tell you I am truthful.’ **The more he reads, the more he feels his heart picking up the pace, filled with happiness and positive emotions. He just couldn’t believe it was actually happening…**  ‘So, are you willing to like me back the way I am?’_

_‘ **Yes.’**_

_‘Do you want to go on a date with me?’_


	13. afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request in which you’re afraid of dogs and Ian helps you with it (I’m not very proud of this one, my bad V__V).

“Do you want to come over to my house?” the question comes out of the blue and it takes you both by surprise. But Ian’s serious, despite the hesitation and nervousness in his voice. He avoids your gaze, rubbing the back of his head—yet he’s holding your hand firmly, as if begging you to come and spend more time with him. Your heart melts at the sight and, initially, you forget the reason  _why_  you weren’t so keen on going at Ian’s house.

“Yeah, sure,” you simply say, going with the tide.

And his smile is worth every torture you might go through later on. “Great.” He grins brightly, opening the door to his car for you. “Hop in. Medina and Silvio are going to be sooo happy to see you!”

_Medina and Silvio…_ At first, you thought they were Ian’s parents—but no one can talk about their parents with so much affection. And Ian didn’t seem the type to share this information with you so eagerly. At least, not at this early stage of your relationship. One time, you couldn’t resist and asked who the two were—he answered promptly “They’re my dogs!”

_Dogs…_ Your utmost fear on this planet: normal people were afraid of the dark, but no.  _You_ had to be afraid of dogs. However, it was understandable. Dogs have never proved to be friendly with you in the past, that’s why you were so afraid of them. You still have scars from the fangs of the pack of dogs who attacked you when you were little, and you could still remember vividly the sounds, your panicked screams…

You shuddered in your seat as Ian started the engine. He glances at you briefly and you can tell that he wonders why you were so stiff. He grabs your hand and caresses it gently “Hey, you ok?”

You force a smile and nod; it doesn’t look convincing but Ian does not ask you about it. He just starts to drive and you take the moment of silence to drift back into your thoughts. The idea of seeing dogs was terrifying, but in this case, they were unavoidable. You knew Ian loved dogs,  _his dogs_ , and that you can’t ask of Ian to give them away if you planned on continuing this relationship. Which you both did—that means that the only thing you could do was accept the dogs and embrace your fear.

_Because you loved Ian._

He had no idea of the real reason why you avoided going to his house all this time you have been dating. You always asked him to come at yours and mostly hang out there—you don’t even remember the stupid reason you gave him on why you couldn’t go at his house. And the more he insisted on you coming over, the more you caved in and succumbed to his will. He could be so persuasive sometimes that you found yourself determined to just get over this at the expense of your own sanity.

_You didn’t mind. Somehow, you found dogs cute. And you wanted to be friends with them. But you just had no idea where to start._

And Ian offers you the greatest opportunity right this moment…

* * *

“Hello and welcome to mah crab!” Ian jokingly says as he finally opens the door to his house while you’re standing there, frozen, awaiting the dreadful moment. You knew dogs; they’re going to come up running to their owner and then they’ll see you and seeing how horribly overly friendly they are they’re gonna spot and they’re gonna jump on you and those teeth, their breath, their smell—

“Fuck…” The fright you managed to subside during the car trip resurfaced and you clenched your fist as you stared into the deep dark abyss of Ian’s corridor.

“[name], are you al—“ he didn’t manage to say anything else as he was distracted by the nails scratching on the wooden floor.  _The sounds of your nightmare_. He looks in that direction and a wide grin spreads out onto his face—as the two dogs of his come into view. They’re rushing towards their owner, two big dogs, one golden and one black, both looking so damn happy to see Ian. But you’re watching their every move, see how they’ll react to the stranger in the house; and you’re more than sure that they’re going to hate you. “Silvio! Medina! I’m home!” Ian cheers, crouching and largely opening up his arms for the dogs to jump in.

But Silvio, the golden one, was planning on doing something else. You saw too late how he change course in the middle of the road, eyes poised dangerously onto you. Medina had no trouble in landing in Ian’s arms, nuzzling him—but Silvio wanted  _you_.

“NOOOO!” You yelled at the last moment and tried to turn around, but Silvio jumped on you, his whole body successful in unbalancing you. His whole weight pushed you down as you fell on your ass, screaming your lungs out. “GET IT OFF, IAN!! PLEASE!!” You tried to push the dog away but he was too heavy and it kept licking your face, obviously out of an excess of affection. But you didn’t take it that way; the cruel memories came back into your mind and it was horrifying. Your screams chilled Ian’s blood and he quickly sat up to grab his dog by the collar and dragged him off of you.

“Silvio, SILVIO, STOP!” you heard Ian’s yells, but you didn’t care. You were crying, lying on the pavement and uncaring of everything. There was the sound of a door being shut and then immediately after you felt Ian’s arms picking you up, wrapping them around your shivering body. You clung to him for your dear life, crying and staining his shirt, but he held you tighter than ever, his hand caressing your soft hair, the other moving up and down your spine. “It’s ok, [name]…” he whispers worriedly in your ear, not knowing what to do to calm you down—and not understanding what was going on with you in the first place. “Silvio’s gone, he’s not going to hurt you anymore…”

But you snap, despite yourself, despite telling yourself to calm down, that the threat was away and that Ian was there to protect you. “I HATE DOGS, I HATE THEM, THEY ARE SO MEAN AND THEY’RE SO UNPREDICTABLE!!” Out came more sobs and you wanted to slap Ian for making you come here, but then you remember that it was your fault in the first place. So you can just lose all energy and fall limply into his arms, ceasing out your crying.

Ian stays there with you for a few moments until he’s sure that you stopped your outbursts. When he feels safe, he pulls away from you to look you in the eyes, even if you’re avoiding his gaze.

“What was that all about?” You flinch a bit from the seriousness in his tone, and feel a blush rising on your cheeks from shame.

“…Nothing…” you whisper, your voice barely audible. Still, he seems to hear you as he digs his nails into your shoulders, making you yelp in surprise and pain.

“That was not nothing, [name].”

You want the ground to eat you. “I was just surprised, that’s all…” You were sure Ian’s going to laugh at you for this, although he was nicer to you than with the others.

“It was more than that,” he sighs. “You know I can read you, right? You can’t hide anything from me.”

“…” you gulped, but you know you can’t escape his intense and serious gaze.

“[name]…Tell me.”

“Ian, it’s no—“

“Are you afraid of dogs?”

And you can only sigh, knowing there was no way out of this now. You nod. And then he asks for more. So, you end up telling him everything, sitting down next to each other on the steps—from the top to the bottom. He listens, holding your hand—when you finish, he process everything while you just feel calm. Somehow…

“So that’s why you didn’t want to come to my house?”

“Mhm.”

He squeezes your hand, glancing at you with remorse, as if it was his fault in the first place. “I’m sorry for making you do this.”

_But it wasn’t his fault._ “No. I’m sorry for not telling you.” You heave a deep sigh, then smile at him. “I really want to love dogs, I’m sure not all of them are bad, but…I was frightened when I saw Silvio coming at me, I thought he was going to attack me.”

“I should’ve warned you Silvio’s like that with anyone he sees.”

“There are a lot of things we should’ve said..”

Silence settles between the two of you and you were afraid that it was slowly getting awkward-but he has other ideas. He stood up, taking you with him. He kisses each of your knuckles and makes you attentive with his next words “Do you trust me?”

“I—“ you blink, pausing. “What?”

“Do.you.trust.me?”

“I mean, I don’t know if I—“

“DO YOU—“

“I DO, JEEZ!” you chuckle, toying with him a bit to get rid of your nervousness. ‘He wouldn’t…would he?’ “What’s this all about?”

“I want to show you that not all dogs are evil.”

You started to sweat, start to get nervous. “Umm, ok?” You glance to the left and to the right, hesitant. “ _Now?_ ”

“Yes.” He grins widely, looking like an eager kid.

“Oh.”  _Panic, panic, panic._ “I don’t know about this—“

“We’re not going to practice on Silvio. Medina’s sweeter.”

“Ian, I still don’t know—“

He pleads you with his eyes and you can’t help but get your heart melt by the warm gaze. You hesitate, once again, thinking that you’ll have to get over it one day or another. And, even if you got that scare earlier, if you had Ian by your side…Maybe this time you were actually  _really_ ready.

“It’s ok, I’m right beside you. Plus, Medina is tamer, she’ll do what I say.”

“Ok,” you find yourself accepting, despite all. Ian smiles then lightly kisses you on the nose—“Wait here,” he tells you and opens the door. You wait there, nervously chewing your lip as Ian finally comes back with the black dog on tow.

You flinch and your body freezes, but Medina doesn’t move from under Ian’s command. She stays put, eyeing you with doe eyes, so gentle and wise. You can feel your heart melting and a smile appearing on your face, but you’re still sort of terrified.  _Dogs were unpredictable. You don’t know when they might react_. So you stand there as Ian softly encourages Medina to be gentle with you. Then, the dog starts to approach you carefully—and your instincts immediately kick in, telling you to get out of there. But you feel Ian by your side, holding you in place by the shoulders, his breath tickling the back of your neck. You’re comforted and you can’t run away now; so you just wait for the inevitable.

Medina approaches you warily, probably unsure of how you’d react, but she reaches your knees, sniffing you over. You stand there, waiting for her judgement, as you feel her met muzzle tickling you all over as she’s sniffing you out.

“That’s good, [name].” Ian keeps on telling you from behind. “You’re doing good.”

_And it wasn’t that bad after all._

When Medina finishes with her inspection, she sits on her hind legs and barks once loudly. You jump “Why did she bark?!”

Ian is there to relax you. “Cause she likes you, dummy,” he chuckles. “That means you can pet her.”

“Oh.” You don’t move; which makes Ian laugh.

“Do I have to teach you?” You nod. “Ok.” And he grabs your hand from behind and makes your body to lean over to Medina, who’s waiting patiently. Your fingers twitch in fright as you get closer, and your heart is beating fast—but you don’t stop, Ian doesn’t let you. You close your eyes, imagining how the maw of the dog could open and bite your hand—when you finally touch Medina’s head, it feels like heaven.

“She’s so soft!!” you exclaim, opening your eyes and staring at Medina’s gentle face.

“See?” Ian kisses your head as a reward. “She’s not that bad.”

“Yeah…” you smile, sighing dreamily and continuing to shyly pet Medina’s head. It was a cute feeling that you could get used to. It was still new to you, but it felt nice.

With Ian by your side, maybe you can get over your fear…


	14. changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request in which you’re friends with Ian on a road trip; then you are ‘forced’ to share a bed…

“Hey, [name]…”

It was late night, just you and Ian sitting on his porch, sprawled onto your back—the chill air brought goosebumps onto your skin. You hear his voice like in a dream but immediately respond with an “Yeah..?”

“Let’s go on a trip.”

You slowly turn your head towards him, staring at him in confusion. “On a trip?”

“Yeah!” he’s watching the starry sky, not even daring to look at you—but there’s a fond smile of longing on his face. Like he’s envisioning the whole trip before his eyes. “Just me, you and the car. We don’t know where we’re going, but we’re keeping on moving forward.”

_‘Just me and Ian?’ you think, hear rate picking up. ‘Alone…’_

You didn’t mind that at all.

“What do you say, [name]?” the handsome bespectacled boy glances at you, his smile so beautifully glinting in the moonlight. It made your cheeks go flaming red. “Do you want to come?”

_‘How can I say no to you, Ian?’_

“Yes…”

“It’s late…” you hum, leaning against Ian’s jeep and staring upwards at the orange and red sky—it was dusk, the sun was setting. You hear Ian rummaging for something in his trunk; whatever he was looking for, he did not found. You shrug, thinking that he didn’t hear you—not as if your words matter. You were just stating the obvious; Ian knew it too. “We should find somewhere to crash…” you sigh, stuffing your face with the chocolate baton you were eating.

You two have been driving all day long—it was only yesterday night that you decided to ‘run away’ from home. And here you were, already so far away into the heart of America. You thought at first that Ian was just joking, that he wasn’t serious. Ignored the proposal until you woke up to him packing up his stuff.

“What are you doing?” you asked, confused and at the same time, thrilled at the prospect of you two— _friends_ —going alone on a field trip.

Ian glanced at you as if you were mad. “Didn’t you say you were coming?”

You suddenly sneezed, waking up from the daydream. “I should’ve brought a sweater…” you curse yourself for your hastiness. Ian urged you to hurry up so you only packed a lot of summer clothes like dresses, T-shirts and short pants. Nothing too warm—it was hot enough outside. ‘But not at night, [name].’ You sighed, hugging yourself and rubbing your hands against your arms, glaring at the sky. It wasn’t as if you were mad at Ian for dragging you out—you needed this, needed to…figure out your feelings regarding your  _friend_ , Ian. Maybe this might give you a chance to bond and find out a lot of things about yourselves. That’s what Ian wanted anyway, you knew. He wouldn’t have suggested this otherwise, so out of the blue.

 _You were both searching for answers_.  _And something was bothering him.._

“It’s late.” Ian’s voice scares you; but more than that, the thing he puts on top of your head. As you’re struggling to take it off, Ian continues “We should find somewhere to crash.”

You pout at him as you finally look up at him. “That’s what I said…” Ian only looks at you weirdly as he rests his body onto the frame of the car. You huff, avoiding his gaze and hiding your blush when you see that you had  _his_ black hoodie in your hands. Such a caring gesture that has your mind run wild with theories: this meant more than just a friendly thing or…? You shake your head as there was no point in thinking about it too deeply.

_Ian would never think of you that way._

“Anyway,  _thanks_ , I guess…”

He shrugs. “You’re welcome.” He watches you intensely as you put his hoodie on, a bit too big for you, but it was understandable for a guy his size.  He’s analysing the way it looked on you; and somehow, he finds that it suited you more than him. This felt… _weird?_ When you finish… “Why didn’t you bring warmer clothes?”

You scowl at him “Because  _you’re_ the one that rushed me!”

“I didn’t, stupid! Why are you putting the blame on me?!”

“You’re at fault, obviously! With this stupid trip!”

Ian glares at you behind the lenses of his glasses, annoyance in his eyes—you weren’t entirely mad, you just wanted to vent out your frustration of your inability to bring proper clothing.

“You don’t want to be here?” he asks. “I can drive you home if you want—“

“No. I want to be here.” You say a bit desperate, running a hand through your hair. “I’m sorry, I’m cranky that I forgot to bring my stuff…”

“You can always borrow mine, cunt,” he ‘affectionately’ calls you, just like he always does. Your friendship was based on insults, so if Ian ever starts to call you ‘sweetheart’ or some gay shit like this, you know that there was something wrong with him. “Aren’t we friends?”

_Somehow, the word ‘friends’ was sounding bitter for the both of you._

“…Ok, thanks.”

Silence settles in the atmosphere, interrupted slightly from time to time by the passing of other cars and the sounds of nature. Being in a parking lot on the road, near the forest was calming, sort of: just you and Ian, near the car, hungry and tired, with a little amount of money you knew you have to share…It was exhilarating. You couldn’t wait to see where this is going…

“I’m hungry…” Ian suddenly says, as if he has been contemplating about this a long while.

“Me too,” you add,  _obviously._

“Let’s go find somewhere to stay for the night.”

“OK.”

* * *

“We want a room with two beds.”

The man at the desk looks at the two of you, from the tall stoic Ian to the small sweet you—and his eyebrows immediately raises in question. You gulp, feeling your face getting all red. ‘What the fuck is he thinking we are? We are just friends!’ He didn’t seem to believe so…but why should you care about a random man you’ll never going to see again?

“O-oh, ok, sir. Are you sure you don’t want another room for coupl—“

“Very!” Ian grins widely. You decided in the car that you can put your money together for a cheap room that you can share. Hopefully, the room will have two  _separate_ beds. Still, it was slightly embarrassing that the man was suggesting you two are more than just friends… “We’re not like that.”

The man still didn’t seem to believe; and it was getting annoying for you. “Can you please just give us the room?!”

“Y-Yes, I apologize…”

When you finally pay for the room and securely have the key in your hands, you take whatever little stuff you have in your bags and carry them towards your room. You’re the one holding the key as he’s handling the luggage; so you’re the first one to witness how the room looks like. You enter and everything seems fine; clean, airy, lighten—but then you see how the beds are.

The keys drop on the floor as you stop in your tracks, red in the face and hot as if you were in hell. “It can’t…be…” you mutter, not believing your luck.

“Why did you stop?” Ian asks from behind you, pushing past you to walk inside the rather small room. He lets the baggage on the ground, surveys the scene then his gaze stops on you. “Something wrong with it?”

“The—“ you gulped. Was it the right choice to point it out? “The beds…”

He glances at them. “Umm, they’re just beds…”

“Double beds,  _Ian._ ”

He blinks, not understanding—until he finally notices your blush. And he opens his mouth in an ‘O’, surprised, realizing what you were implying. Sleeping together in the same bed; as just friends. This could lead to all kinds of unpleasant or pleasant stuff—and you were sure that it wasn’t going to be pleasant. You and Ian?! No way! Even if you were close and best friends, you never slept together in the same bed before. That would be awkward, honestly…Even if you were so deeply desiring it, inside your heart.

“W-Well,” he clears his throat, suddenly turning his head away from you. You couldn’t see, but he was blushing. “There’s nothing we can do now. It’s the cheapest we can afford and…it’s just one night, we’re going to survive…” his voice is weaker, the atmosphere tensing all of a sudden. Growing awkward and filled with some unknown feelings. “…no?”

“Y-yeah…” you finally say, feeling your throat dry. “Let’s just get it over with.” You start to rummage through your baggage, searching for your most ‘sexy’ pyjamas you made sure you bought for certain occasions. Turning your head towards him, you frown “Turn around while I change, stupid.”

“Y-Yeah, ok,” he does so but only after eyeing you over, his mind pondering the possibilities.

You’re quick to change and carefully slip under the covers, making sure to cover any part of your body that Ian could see. Not as if he never saw you in your pyjamas, but in this situation, even normal things seemed weird. You had your back to him, eyes closed in an attempt to make sleep come to you and end this torment—but, if you were dead tired before, it all disappeared now. ‘CURSES!’ you groaned inside your head as you heard Ian changing out of his clothes behind you. You could imagine the way his pants slipped off his ass and down his legs, or how his shirt uncovered that skinny body of his…You’ve seen the scene way too often not to remember how he looked like. And thankfully, you never looked at him as if you wanted to devour him. You learnt to control this fruitless crush you had on the doctor savage of YouTube, Idubbbz.

The lights suddenly turn off and you open your eyes to stare into the darkness. You weren’t even aware that he had finished changing until you hear the creaks of the bed on the other side. You felt as if you were in a horror movie, Ian being the predator and you being the victim. He was looming above you, so close to touch…

‘What is he going to do to me?’ you panicked internally, but you only feel him settling down as far as he could from you. You hoped that he wasn’t on the edge of the bed to give you more space; you’d feel bad about it. But you involuntarily let out a long breath and you steadied your rapid heartbeats—you were even sweating. ‘Oh god…Am I  _that_ nervous? It’s just Ian, come on…’

_‘Ian the one you like, maybe.’_

“Shut up!” you harshly whisper to yourself, pulling the covers to hide your incoming blush.

“Good night, [name].”

Ian’s voice surprises you, but it was also a nice sound. Ian telling you ‘good night’ so sweetly? Like a dream. “N-Night, I-Ian…”

‘Why are you so nervous, dammit?! Act normal! Well, you’re going to sleep anyway…’ You feel him settling into a comfortable position and then silence settled—a deep silence that tells you that Ian was more tired than you presumed. Or maybe you were just not enticing enough to make him think about you that way; too much of a friend to make a move on you. ‘AGH, stop disappointing yourself, [name]!’ you pinched your cheeks, curling into a ball. But still, your heart sunk and your whole enthusiasm. You didn’t want to think about negative stuff while you were in the most wonderful trip; you wanted to make sweet memories, not be so sad about your crush about Ian.

‘Why do I even like this idiot…?’ You had no idea, but you did. And you suffered about it from time to time, mostly at night. And with Ian now breathing down your neck… ‘I can’t fucking sleep.’ You don’t even know how much time has passed since you drifted into your daydream, but you believed it was pretty late. You didn’t even hear him move—you were the only one restless. There’s no sound around…just your breathing.

‘OH fucking Ian, how did I ended up in this situation?’ Frustrated with the whole thing, you decided to turn onto the other side, tired of staying in the same position for hours. When you do, though, you find yourself face to face with Ian. You gasped, taken by surprise by this sudden outcome: you were under the impression that Ian was at the end of the bed, having his back at you. Not…like this, so darn close to you, as if he was seeking your warmth. Your noses almost touched and you were already so far onto the edge to back down. You could feel his breath onto your lips—and it didn’t help you at all. Your heartbeat increased, your face heated up, while Ian just slept, unaware, breathing evenly. ‘How can he stay so calm in this situation, really?!’

Ian suddenly groaned, stirring, and you held your breath: you didn’t want to wake him up and make it all awkward. When you’re sure he won’t wake up, you stand there, staring at his beautiful features. Ian was handsome, with his cheekbones, thin lips and ruffled brown hair—and he looked so vulnerable when he was sleeping. He was different from the cynical Ian you see during the day. It was the Ian you grew to love over the years.

And you yearned for him so badly…

Your fingers twitch, hand moving on their own to rest on his chest. You gulped, feeling rather bold, the heat of the summer getting to your head. ‘What would happen if I kissed him now…?’ passed through your mind, knowing that this was your only chance. Ian slept heavily, he wouldn’t wake up easily. So being so close to him gave you ideas, that you can snatch a kiss from him and be happy about it later. Your hand listened to his heartbeat; strangely, it was high, as if he was awake and aware of your every move. ‘Nah…It can’t be.’ It ignored that and moved further, up his neck, stopping for a few seconds to caress his jaw. Then your thumb start to rub at his lower lip as you craned your neck to reach him better. You stopped half-away, your lips barely touching his, hesitant. ‘It’s now or never, [name].’

‘Do it.’  ~~(Shia Labeouf style)~~

It was as if he was begging you to do it too; looking so vulnerable, you couldn’t help it. “I like you, Ian…” you whisper with a heavy heart, fluttering butterflies in your stomach, and finally seal the deal. You press your mouth onto his, and you’re surprised by the fact that it fit perfectly together. You’re unsure where to go from this since he couldn’t respond, being not-awake. But you continue to kiss, cherishing every single moment spend glued together; he tasted like Ian would. As strange as it sounded, it was perfect.

The bubble burst when he started to respond. Your eyes pop open, the seduction of the moment gone in a flash; you part away from him, shocked. ‘M-maybe it was just a reaction, maybe—‘ But you find yourself staring into Ian’s hazel eyes, in that dim light—and he’s looking serious.

“Ah!” you gasp, blushing. “I’m really sorry, Ian, I didn’t mean to kiss you, I just did it!”

“Hmm?” he groans, but it was clear he wasn’t sleepy. He has been awake for the whole time, from the start. And judging by the rapid beating of his heart, he wasn’t as indifferent to you as you firstly believed. “What?”

“N-N-Nothing! I just…” A grin flashed onto his face, telling you exactly what he was thinking. “You heard everything, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah…” ‘Why are you suddenly growing sheepish, Ian?! I’m the one who should be embarrassed here!’

“UGH!” you groan, covering your face with your hands. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over here. I really hope this won’t ruin our friendship, I treasure you more than my feelings, to be honest and I—“

“To be fair,” he interrupts you, arm sneaking around your waist and shyly pulling you over closer to his body. You rest your hands onto his chest, unsure of this. He glances to the side “I’ve been thinking on doing the same…later…maybe…”

“He he…” you can’t help but giggle slightly, resting your forehead onto his collarbones. You two stand there, comforting one another in the fragile feeling of serenity. You had no idea what this meant for your relationship, but…

_You liked it._

“So that means you like me too?” you finally ask, just to make sure.

“Y-Yeah, I do…Took me a while to figure out…”

“So that means…?”

“How about we figure things out in the morning?” he yawns, obviously tired—it was getting it to you too now after the whole anxiety disappeared from your body.

“Oh…Ok,” you giggle. “Sounds good.” And with that, you closed your eyes and you’re drifting to sleep right after his lips kissed your forehead. 

_Things are going to change now…_


	15. mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request in which you two are drunk and act ‘possessively’ with each other. I tried, anyway.

Everybody could see…that you two were trying to get close. You and Ian, that is. You were at the same party, at Max’s house—a random reunion between YouTubers and friends. And, normally, you would’ve talked with Ian until you got nothing to talk about. But in this ‘intimate’ sort of atmosphere, you felt rather… _anxious_. Awkward, to say the least—your mind was running with different opportunistic choices and confession scenarios.

Because you felt that today was the day you’d tell Ian your feelings for him. You just couldn’t contain yourself anymore; it was like some annoying clock going inside your head that told you this was the right time, that you couldn’t wait any longer. Ever since you’ve seen him with… _her,_ things inside your heart have changed. He has been hanging around other girl while you weren’t around and…you felt  _jealous_. No doubt. You saw Ian first, definitely, so he was by default  _yours_! She had no right to interfere with your relationship and act all flirty with him when he obviously had  _you!_

Well, not exactly, but sometimes you just couldn’t control your jealousy and the hidden possessiveness you had hidden inside of you. You were too deeply infatuated to back down; and you weren’t just going to give him up now, when you felt so close! Ian was a dear  _‘friend’_  of yours and you struggled to get to this point where you could almost tell him everything. Except for your crush on him, of course. That was still top secret. But still—maybe you wouldn’t have gotten this jealous if it weren’t for the fact that he sometimes responded to the girl’s affections. You saw him smiling a bit more differently at her than you—and it was pissing you off. A knife was twisting into your heart the more you have watched him…

And so, you decided to tell him today; the party was the perfect excuse.

Except that…you couldn’t gather your courage. Whenever you finally approached Ian and stared into those eyes of his, you’d forget your words. You’d open your mouth, he’d ask you what was it, if there was something wrong—and then you’d say nothing and leave him dumbfounded. For a while, he’d try to find you and talk it out, but you’ve avoided him like the plague until he gave up. Seeing that all of this was going horribly wrong, you decided to just fuck it all and drink some alcohol. Maybe you’ll gain the bravery you so desired and needed.

The problem was that, even if you go slightly tipsy and you couldn’t quite keep your thoughts straight, you almost forgot your main objective. You were still afraid to approach Ian, despite everything. You just couldn’t come up with a good reason to do so. And he kept on checking his phone—you were sure he was talking with that girl. Through your blurry vision, you thought you saw a smile on the boy’s face. And it only discouraged you, thinking that he obviously wasn’t interested in you.

So you slam the bottle on the table and glared at it, frustrated at you own jealousy and inability to act. A certain Australian saw you from a distance and finally decided to confront you.

“What’s up with you?” Max asks you as he slips on the chair next to you, looking at you with concerned green eyes. You look at him and feel yourself breaking down—Max was the only one who managed to figure out who you were crushing on so naturally you told him everything. He tried to help you, of course (in his not-so-subtle-way), but it always seemed to backfire. Either both of you were dense or Max’s ways were too… _weird._

Anyway… You pout and keep on staring at the bottle. “It’s Ian.”  Max glances at the boy in question, but he waits for you to continue. “He’s probably talking to that bitch again…”

Max sighs and gently wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him. He rubs your arm soothingly and you lean onto his shoulder, loving the way he was comforting you. “So what? He still likes you!”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m confident in my feelings as a male.” You highly doubted that. He probably knew something that you didn’t since Max was best friends with Ian. But you didn’t want to get your hopes up and interpret this situation the wrong way. So you kept silent about it. “Why don’t you go and tell him already, hmm?”

You blush slightly and look down at your feet “I—I don’t have the courage to…”

“Then drink some more and grow some balls,” he instructs, shoving his own bottle in front of your face. But you shake your head, refusing.

“Nah, if I drink even a little bit, I’ll puke.”

Max shrugs “Suit yourself.” And then he simply kisses your temple as a sign of brotherly affection. That makes you relax a bit more and you let out a sigh. “I’ll be cheering for you.” You’ve always felt secure around the Australian, so this kind of thing was normal.

_Not for Ian, it seemed._

“What are you two up to?” Ian’s voice comes out of nowhere and then, when you lift your head, you see him standing in front of you, glaring at both of you. Max immediately lets you go, but not before kissing your head one more time, as if to tease Ian. There seemed to be an intense battle of glares between the two males with a sort of agreement as a result; Max shrugged and went away, leaving you alone with Ian. You were too tired to run away so you simply stood there, in your chair, watching him. “What was that all about?”

“What was what…?” you rubbed your eyes, not knowing what his problem was.

But Ian was fuming and he was clearly angered, judging by how tight he clenched his teeth. You could almost hear the way they were rubbing against each other—and his eyes were flaming. You were just so confused; what the hell got into him?

“You and Max.”

“What about me and Max?”

Ian took a step closer to you, hovering above menacingly. “Are you two together or something?” Seeing him so serious and how obviously  _jealous_ he was made you burst into laughter. And the thought of you being with Max was ridiculous. You could never see him more than a friend. Ian frowns at your laughter, thinking that you were mocking him—his brows furrow over his eyes. “What’s so fucking funny, [name]?”

You wipe your tears from the corner of your eyes and glance at him. He looked even funnier with that expression, to be honest. But you tried to contain your laughter in order to answer him and put him at ease. “Cause you actually believe me and Max are a thing,” you laugh some more. “No way, dude!”

“It’s not that funny,” he grumbles after your explanation—and he deflates a bit. He actually looked like a kicked puppy; and he was adorable!

“Why do you ask? Were you jealous?” Somehow, you eased up a bit after all this—so you had the courage to ask him this so casually. As a joke, of course. You didn’t actually believe that he was jealous over a silly little thing like this. Or be jealous because he thought you were going to be taken by someone else…Ian didn’t like you.

_Did he?_

“Yes.” The answer comes promptly and you take a few seconds to comprehend what you’ve just heard.

“You…” you gulp, your cheeks suddenly growing red. “You actually  _were_ jealous?”

“Of course I was!” his declaration is shocking and you can only stare up at him dumbfounded. You can’t say anything, you can’t think about anything. So Ian has to take the lead. He huffs in a kind of frustration and takes another step at you. He grabs the sides of your face and leans over your lips, hovering above your mouth. Your breathing ceases, your heart skips a beat—and you can totally feel the scent of alcohol still lingering on him. So he was probably drunk as hell if he was acting so boldly like this. The Ian you knew was sort of awkward and blunt with his words—but this Ian was much more than that. He emanated a sort of dominant masculinity that immediately activated a switch inside of you.

You were turned on by this side of him—even if he might be so drunk that he won’t remember it the next day. You hoped he did; you surely will.

“Ian…?”

His hair was ruffled and his eyes were on fire; and he looked gorgeous. “You are mine, get that?” he declares; and somehow, you don’t mind it. You can only smile encouragingly. “I thought that was clear.”

“Possessive…” you find yourself teasing him, getting into the mood.

Ian didn’t appreciate your response so he makes a rough sound and gets straight into the action. He dips down low and captures your lips into a sloppy kiss that turned into a mess soon enough. You were both in a frenzy, clinging to one another and just keeping on kissing until you found yourself out of breath and satisfied. He pulls away with a tug at your lower lip, biting it and holding it a bit between his teeth. You growl and it earns you a beautiful cocky smirk from him.

“Get it now?” he whispers, letting you go and standing straight. You’re a bit dazed after that intense kiss that showed his true dominant intentions, but you still manage to nod. Just when he was about to say something else, you hear the standard message notification coming from his phone. And then immediately afterwards you remember that he was supposedly talking with that girl of his. Your mood soured, plummeting down at high speed. You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest—and Ian is quick to notice these things.

“What?”

“Nothing.” You turn your head but he doesn’t have it. He grabs your chin and holds it there.

“What.is.it?” he emphasizes every word, obviously not taking any of your shit. And the icy tone of his words sends chills down your spine. Don’t mess with iDubbbz.

“Hah! You were talking with that girl, weren’t you?” you huff, letting all the venom of your jealousy out.

He blinks in confusion for a second, probably not knowing what you were referring to. You were about to tell him to forget whatever you have been saying when he was distracted by his phone again. And then he realized. Smirking, he asked “Am I not allowed to talk to other girls?”

“NO!” you burst out, frustrated. There was nothing left to hide: that kiss said everything there was needed to know. But then you say the triumphant look on Ian’s face and realized your mistake. “I mean—“

Ian simply leans over to your ear and whispers, breathing heavily down on it “Who’s possessive now?”

You push him away by his chest, protesting “I’m serious here!”

“Good.” He once again backs away from you. “Cause I am too. So…” he pulls out your phone and taps something on it. You were fuming with anger, thinking that he was going to reply to her and forget about you in an instant. But then he shows you what he did. “I blocked her.”

The smirk on your face was priceless. “Good.”


	16. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: you and Ian try to tease each other all day long and then one of you cracks.

It was a pretend game that you were both playing. No one around seemed to realize that—but you and Ian  _knew_. It started naturally, without actually talking with one another. The moment he saw you putting on your best clothes, your sexy lingerie underneath a very short and revealing dress—he knew that something was going on. He said nothing though, preferring to look at you in the mirror as you were both getting ready for another day at the convention. Your only chance to meet halfway since you lived apart from one another, despite dating for a short period of time. You wanted to spend some quality time with him— _if you get my drift._

That’s why you wanted to seduce him;  _badly._ Because you knew that he wanted his too, even if he was not saying it. The way you cuddled and kissed last night told you everything, so you had to act. And he liked what he saw—and you liked it too, the rather surprised expression on Ian’s face fuelled you with desire and determination.

You’re going to make you want you so badly that he won’t resist it. You didn’t want to be the one who made the first move, despite probably being more desperate than he was.

“Ready?” he asks you, eyeing you up and down, obviously pleased with the result—he especially liked what you did with your hair. But he won’t say it. You only nod and lace your fingers with his, ready to spend the day together…

_And then it started…_

Ian noticed the subtle things you did to attract his attention. The way you twirled your hair between your index finger whenever you were glancing—the batting of your eyelashes, acting all shy whenever he caught your gaze or even the way you were so coyly smiling…It made Ian wonder what you were up to—because he was sure you got a plan.

But he enjoyed this game, nonetheless…He loved watching you, the way you walked with your hips swaying left and right, the fabric of your dress accentuating your silhouette and making you way too delicious…The fact that you weren’t wearing a bra was even more of a turn on for him—he had no idea he was into that, but the way your nipples were showing through the thin fabric was certainly erotic. He didn’t like the fact that maybe someone else was also looking, but what could he do. He couldn’t cover you because it was hot as hell outside and you were already sweating. Sometimes, when you were just waiting at a cross-walk or something, he’d find himself looking at the trail drops of sweat would leave in their wake. You’d sometimes catch him staring absent-mindedly and would ask him what was wrong—but he’d only shake his head.

It made you smile, knowing that Ian was interested by your appearance a little bit…

But he had no idea that you were playing a game. He only figured it out when he tried to kiss you once and you stopped him.  _You never do that_. You’re always welcoming his kisses because you know the little time you have together. So he was surprised when he dipped in to capture your lips with his and you put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

“That can wait…” you told him in a seductive whisper then winked and went away from him. But he was quick to grab your hand and hold it, not wanting to be separated from you.

And after that, he started paying a lot more attention than before at your actions. He saw how you were only teasing him from afar, toying with the straps of your dress and pretending you were feeling hot. How sexily and slowly you crossed your legs whenever you were sitting down—and how your dress kept on lifting up, ready to reveal more of your secrets…

When you started flirting with other guys, he  _knew_. He just knew, something clicked inside his head and he knew your game. So he started playing it too.

He was not very good at flirting with other girls so he refrained from doing that; he had you, he didn’t want to seem like a loser. But Ian started to touch you more, his hand lingering more on your shoulder or cheek, his gaze telling you that he wanted to kiss you but he never acted on it despite making your heart race in anticipation. He did this a few times and it made you wonder if he was aware, if he did this on purpose. You started to be sure of it when he did actions that you so loved seeing him do, like running his fingers through his hair more often than he did, or smiled in that way that melted your heart. You had the impression he was giving you the bed eyes sometimes but he’d brush it off with a casual smirk.

And it turned you on. The passion between the two of you grew substantially and the game went on. A bit of a flirty remark here, a bit more of skin showing, more touches and looks than you can take and then, it started with the sexual innuendoes. Subtle, of course, that only you two were aware of—and Ian was great at coming back with replies. They made you sweat even more and blush, but you loved when he whispered in your ear. And he loved the way your eyes seemed to light up and how your cheeks were red from the growing excitement—and your rapid breathing…

_‘At least we’re getting somewhere…’_

The whole thing culminated when, sometime in the evening, you were ready to go back to the hotel you stayed and prepare for the party that was being held later on. On the road, you found yourself craving for some ice-cream,  _for whatever unknown reason_ , and Ian complied with your wishes. He didn’t anticipate, though, that you’d buy a long one that you’d savour with so much pleasure. The moment you put your lips on that, he knew where this was going. And, as you walked, he kept his eyes on you, not even for one second going astray. He watched you calmly, methodically, as you suck on that icy treat with an experience he had no idea you had. So he observes, curiously, the way you licked the ice-cream up and down, swirling your tongue around the tip and never letting any drop fall, to stain you.

“Mmmmm, this is sooo good…” you exclaim with a pleased sigh, hoping that Ian was watching you. You got too into it (all part of the plan, of course) and didn’t see his reaction. But now you glanced at him and almost had a heart attack in surprise. His gaze was so intense, so full of emotions and at the same time, you couldn’t quite pinpoint—but it created something in you.

_Ian wanted you, that was sure._

You almost dropped the remainder of the ice-cream as he tightly gripped your hand and tugged you forward. He moved more quickly and you could barely keep up with him. “Ian?” you shakily called after him but he doesn’t answer. And he doesn’t stop until you’re in your hotel room, stumbling; because you were both panting hard from the effort of running up the stairs. And so obviously in heat. You wanted to catch your breath but you can’t—he has you pinned against the door and kissing you like never before.

“AH, I-Ian, stop!” you don’t want him to stop, though; you grab his shirt and pull him closer. But he parts from you, flushed and ready.  

He opens his mouth, glaring slightly “I’m not stopping now…” he grabs your waist possessively. “You asked for this.”

“Mhhmm…” you muse, feeling a smile creeping on your face. You liked this. It was thrilling to see him so ‘desperate’ yet controlled at the same time—and you were silently celebrating the triumph over the fact that  _you_ made him feel this way. That you won the battle of endurance and he was one that cracked first. You were close enough to do so too, but at least you still had a grain of patience in you.

And you were rewarded thoroughly.

“Don’t act like it’s not part of _your_  plan, [name]…” One of his hand crept onto your neck, resting there and totally tickling you. You tried not to squirm and show any of it, though. “You teased me all day. You think I wouldn’t notice?”

“That was the idea, stupid,” you counter, smirking.

He chuckled, amused. “Then get yourself ready.

 _“Cause I ain’t stopping.”_  


	17. all in good fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ian does a content cop on your make-up channel – and instead of getting offended, you start a twitter war with him. And when he finally sees you..

_@idubbbz: New Content Cop on @[twittername]’s channel. Check it out._

News were spreading faster than a fire. Ian – the  _roaster_  of YouTube channels – just posted another Content Cop.

And this time,  _you_ were the target.

You woke up one day, feeling fresh and positive – and when you opened your twitter, you saw  _thousands_ of messages from your fans, telling you that iDubbbz roasted you in a video. You were taken aback –  _what did you do to deserve this_? Was your channel  _that_ cringy? 

Now that you think about it, maybe it is. You shrugged it off and checked the video; and you gotta admit, he  _was_ right. He wasn’t particularly targeting  _you_ , but more like your content and how boring it might be (despite the fact that you were a pretty popular make-up channel and slightly different than other channels). And he made some pretty good points – you were new, but gained fast. Knowing how to blend make-up on a pretty face helped; plus, you were funny, always made funny faces and witty commentaries.

But he argued against it, indirectly telling you to move on from this and go further – in a way, he was complimenting you by showing you had the potential to grow.

You picked on all that – you knew there was a lot you could do to improve. And honestly, you didn’t feel offended at all. On the opposite, you were  _thrilled_ a big YouTuber like him bothered to look over your channel, with hundreds of make-up videos. It must’ve been funny to do that. And the skit he did at the end: priceless.

But you weren’t going to forgive him  _that_ easily.   

_@[twittername]: Thanks @idubbbz, for the attention. Didn’t know you wanted to be pretty as me, but I guess you have to start somewhere. I’ll make a tutorial specially for you *kiss*._

After this, the war started…

_@iDubbbz: Excuse me, but I think I did a tutorial better than you in all of your videos @[twittername]_

_@[twittername]: Puh-lease, you totally botched the eyeliner. Want me to come over and teach you how to PROPERLY do it?_

_@iDubbbz: I can do it with my eyes closed._

_@[twittername]: mhm. Ya know, you look prettier as a woman. Have you considered a sex change?_

And so on and so forth. At first, it was only about the make-up. Then, it went further to more ‘personal’ things. You guys didn’t know each other personally, though – so you only jested online, poking fun at one another and creating many fans of the newfound ‘ship’. Yes, fans started to ship you two, saying things like ‘You should be together’, ‘Ah, young love’. You only laughed at those – sure, Ian was handsome and charismatic and whatnot, but why would he ever looked at you? He roasted you (and you roasted him back) each day, and sometimes you didn’t know if that was what he was truly feeling or just playing along. It seemed pretty serious, though he wasn’t saying ‘no’ to the fans or quitting on challenging you to a real-life fight (to which you agreed).

The moment culminated with the upcoming convention: you two promised that you’ll meet there and ‘fight’ in a way or another.

_@iDubbbz: Just don’t chicken out like Jinx did_

_@[twittername]: Babe, imma gonna own you_

And now here you were, face to face. You wearing a shit-eating grin, hands on your hips – and totally enjoying the baffled look on Ian’s face.

“Hey, cheese face,” you greeted him with the nickname you gave him.  _Suited him._

However, Ian wasn’t answering at all. He was simply staring at you, lips slightly parted and eyes scanning you from head to toe. You felt slightly embarrassed, but having his attention on you like this – gave you the higher power.

“What is it? Cat got your tongue? You got scared of me after seeing me up-front, hot shot?” you taunted him, getting closer. You were starting to get a crowd, people knowing what this was about and filming you two – and mostly shouting to get it done already.

Ian gasps and wakes up, shaking his head. He tries to look menacing, but kinda fails in the process. Because the things that come out of his mouth are  _not_ offensive at all:

“You’re—You’re way prettier in real life…” he blurts out, earning surprised gasps from the crowd. You can only blink, reddening. “I didn’t imagine that…”

_Oh my god, his cheeks were sooo red!_ SO CUTE!

“O-Oh…Um…” However, his awkwardness and blunt words got you too. Flustered, you couldn’t find your words and your thoughts were a jumble – mostly because seeing him up close had an effect on you too. He was waaaay more handsome – and you just couldn’t believe it. So roasting him…

_That was going to be…_

_Awkward._

“Ahem, s-so…” you start, feeling braver than him. He couldn’t even meet you in the eye! “Wanna st-start the fight?”

“I—Y-Yeah, bring it!” he wanted to sound tough, but he was clearly failing.

“Hey, where’s your usual spunk?!” someone in the crowd shouted, attracting your attention.

“Yeah! You’re funnier online!”

“Wait – this is the first time they’re seeing each other, no?”

“I think so, why—“

“Maybe they’ve fallen for one another!!”

“SQUEE!”

“Hey, you two should kiss!”

“YEAH, GOOD IDEA!”

“Wha—No!” you protested, though you wouldn’t mind. He looked troubled too – yet oddly  _interested._

“KISS!!”

“SOLVE THAT TENSION!”

“KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS” a chant started, growing in number and getting more insistent. You looked over at the hungry faces of the fans, wanting to tell them to stop – but getting to kiss iDubbbz? You don’t get that chance every day…

And you kinda wanted to do it.

That desire was confirmed by Ian himself, who took a step closer to you with determination. You looked up at him –  _damn he was tall –_ and gulped.  _This is it._

“Whoever is the better kisser wins,” Ian proposed, surprisingly not stuttering.

“Deal.” You were fairly proud of your kissing skills.

It all happened in a few seconds – he grabs your head and dips low, clumsily planting a kiss on your lips. Hoots and cheers erupted all around you, loud enough to wake Cthulhu. Surprised by the force, you can’t lose this fight and quickly gain lead; the dude was slightly inexperienced and was just mashing his lips against yours. You knew what you had to do – and pushed forwards, grabbing his collar and earning a gasp from him. You took the chance to shove your tongue inside his mouth, but he caught on the action and backed away, parting. A few ‘awws’ were heard, followed by ‘You’re a pussy!’ but neither of you cared. The kiss has been…

_Something else._

“Well –“ you cleared your throat, smiling proudly. “I guess I win.” A few cheers for you.

“You just won  _round one_ ,” Ian rolls his eyes, slightly more confident and cocky than before. “I’ll win the war.”

“We’ll see about that, cheese face.”

“I like your vanilla lipstick…” he whispered in secret, then a bit louder for the crowd: “You only need to be my teacher.”

“I think I can manage that.”

_“Deal.”_

_So many implications._


End file.
